Come Back To Me
by KiraTatashi
Summary: Chapter 15 up! In fact, this fanfic is all done with! It's finished! Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who supported me all the way!
1. Crushed Hearts & Broken Love

Chapter 1 Crushed Hearts & Broken Love

_Flashback_

Athrun's gentle gaze fell upon the androgynous blonde girl, Cagalli, who giggled softly to herself. With a naughty grin, Athrun engaged in a wild goose chase of tag around the haven, which was full of flora and fauna.

What stunned the blue-haired co-ordinator most was the girl's ability to sprint and swerve about at tight angles.

Cagalli came to an abrupt halt at the edge of a small pond. Athrun, who was running too fast to stop, fell right into the pond, breaking the pond's silent surface with a brilliant array of ripples.

Athrun surfaced, his blue-hair plastered back against his head. "You'll pay for that, Cagalli," he growled.

However, the blonde girl was laughing like a mad hyena, and was oblivious to the young man's words.

Athrun kicked hard under the water's surface, pushing his entire frame upwards. He grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders, and pulled her along with him into the clear waters of the pond.

The sudden rush of water, struck Cagalli with panic and fear. "Aaaaargh!" screamed Cagalli, surfacing for a breath of air and flailing her arms about.

Suddenly realizing that the blonde girl had hydrophobia and had an inability to swim, he dived down under the pond's surface and pulled her upwards.

Cagalli frantically desperately wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight, afraid to lose control.

"What the hell was that all about? I can't swim!" Cagalli spluttered; her whole body shaking as she held on to Athrun.

"Sorry, baby girl, I was unaware of that." Replied Athrun, his tone suddenly becoming mushy and seductive.

"Well, I hope you've realized my inability to survive in the water." Hissed Cagalli, trying to sound fierce instead of panicky and frightened.

_Suddenly the scene changed._

"I'm sorry, Cagalli," said Athrun, his arms wrapped around Mia Campbell's waist as the Lacus impersonator clung onto him like a leech.

"Why? I thought what we had was special! You traitor! You said you loved me, said that no one would ever replace me in your heart!" screamed Cagalli, thunderstorms brewing and clouding her honey-brown eyes.

"I'm really very sorry, Cagalli." Athrun said once more, as he turned on heel and walked off with Mia Campbell, stuck tightly to his side.

Athrun turned to take one last glance at the girl, whom had brightened up his life. It was like a dagger in the heart, just watching the pearly tears leak silently out of her eyes, which were usually ablaze with confidence and determination.

It was as if, the little candle in her eyes, had suddenly been snuffed out.

_End of flashback._

"Miss Cagalli! Wake up!" said Nurse Ochika desperately, shaking Cagalli gently.

The blanket was twisted all over the blonde girl's body, as she tossed, turned and screamed in her sleep.

Cagalli's eyes snapped open, as she sat bolt upright on the bed in the ward of the hospital. As if on cue, she broke down in tears, burying her face in her hands.

"There, there. It was just a dream. Everything's ok," reassured Nurse Ochika, rubbing Cagalli's back soothingly.

"No! You're wrong! Nothing in my life is ok! If my life was ok, I wouldn't be lying in here!" barked Cagalli, her cheeks tear stained, her eyes still blurred by tears.

Nurse Ochika sighed, "You saw him again, didn't you?" she asked Cagalli, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cagalli looked down, and nodded lightly, as she felt more tears threaten to roll down her soft cheeks.

"Miss Cagalli, life has its ups and downs, sometimes we have just have to learn to let go and move on." Explained Nurse Ochika knowingly, rubbing her hands against Cagalli's.

"I can't move on. I loved him, and I thought that he loved me. He spent the entire day and night before the incident, solitarily with me. If he didn't love me, would he go as far as spending the entire night alone with me?" sobbed Cagalli, sniffling hard.

"Wow, you both actually went _that_ far." Teased Nurse Ochika, handing Cagalli a packet of pocket tissues.

Cagalli chuckled at the remark, but her face fell not long after. "He was just so perfect, I actually thought he was _the _one. But I was wrong," explained Cagalli softly, fiddling with the packet of tissues in her hand.

"Fate has its ways of pairing people up for life," said Nurse Ochika, smiling wryly at the blonde girl.

"It's still not fair; my life has been twisted here and there! Have I offended heaven in any way?" exclaimed Cagalli bluntly.

"Maybe fate has something better in store for you next time in life," said Nurse Ochika smartly.

"What could be better than being with the one you love most?" asked Cagalli, looking at Nurse Ochika eagerly, waiting to see if she could outsmart her.

"Well, I don't know, but the important thing is to not give up hope. Love has no boundaries." Said Nurse Ochika quickly.

"What are you saying? You just said I had to learn to move on earlier, and now you're saying I should keep at it!" said Cagalli hotly, getting out of her bed and standing to full height.

"Oops, that's why people will tell you it's not a good idea to approach me for advice." Replied Nurse Ochika chuckling to herself.

"I think I can see that," said Cagalli shaking her head, and sitting back down on the bed, and taking hold of the photo frame containing a picture of Athrun and herself.

"I think you must have had a rough time will that dream of yours. I need to be getting back to work, so I'll see you later." Said Nurse Ochika hugging Cagalli briefly before returning to her duties.

"Athrun, why did you have to leave me?" Cagalli whispered softly, as she gazed at the photograph.

Tears flooded her eyes once more, as a myriad of thoughts of Athrun filled her mind. She remembered how Athrun was the only one who could keep her warm at night, even though she had tried wrapping herself like an Eskimo in layers of parkas and blankets.

Those emerald green eyes of his could see right through her, what she thought, how she felt. But why did he leave her alone in a huge world?

If he didn't love her, why did he sleep with her? Unless, he had nothing better to do, and was a brilliant actor.

Cagalli quickly dismissed that thought. He wasn't that type of guy; he was ever so gentle with her, yet rough when he defended her against others.

It all seemed like a puzzle to Cagalli. Sometimes, she'd come out of the hospital to take a walk in the park.

Then she'd see a guy from behind, who looked like Athrun, and she'd try to follow him, only to realize it wasn't the young man she loved.

Cagalli placed the photo frame back on her bedside table before lying back down on her bed.

Boy, did she feel drained from the commotion earlier. How she wanted to just shut her eyes and sleep, but she was afraid to. What if she saw Athrun again, and had to relive the situation once more in her mind?

But then again, she could see Athrun in a bad way and in a good way. She could dream of being with him again, or being taken away from him.

But no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, she just felt even more tired.

Finally, her eyelids slid shut and she fell into a deep slumber, hoping she'd wake up to a brand new day.

_A/N Ok, this is my second fanfic so far. I know there wasn't much conversation this chapter, but there'll be more in the next! Please review!_


	2. The Nutty Doctor

Chapter 2 The Nutty Doctor

_A/N Here you go, the second chappie! Hope you will enjoy it! _

"Miss Cagalli! Your job application has been processed and it's a success!" squealed Nurse Ochika holding up a sheet of folded paper.

"Oh, that's it? Ok, thanks for notifying me," replied Cagalli bluntly, her head resting on her arms, which were placed on her knees.

Nurse Ochika sighed and settled herself in the armchair by Cagalli's bed. "Shouldn't you be happy? I mean, once you're discharged, you'll be able to work, earn money and support yourself." She said knowingly.

"Yeah, but where am I going to live? In other words, the moment I get discharged, I will no longer have a roof over my head!" exclaimed the blonde girl, waving her arms about frantically.

"Goodness gracious, do I see a damsel in distress?" came a voice from the doorway of the ward.

Nurse Ochika's face stiffened, as she slowly got up from the bed. "Dr. Elthman, good morning, I trust you'll take care of Cagalli so I'll leave her in your hands." Said Nurse Ochika, smiling involuntarily at the young man, with tanned skin and wavy blonde hair.

Cagalli looked utterly lost and puzzled at the current scenario. "Ah, Miss Cagalli, I'm Dr. Elthman, I am your doctor in charge." The blonde man introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Elthman." Replied Cagalli uneasily, giving his hand a quick shake before pulling back as quickly as she could.

There was something very peculiar about this weird though good-looking doctor. For once, he didn't seem at all serious about his work, and he didn't really dress very formally. I mean, a loose black three-quarter sleeved shirt and baggy jeans beneath his doctor's coat?

"Ooh, you suffer from an emotional breakdown, so you're heartbroken. Aw, your poor heart's shattered into a million pieces!" said Dr. Elthman in a mock baby voice and pulling a puppy-dog face at Cagalli, who was staring at him as though he was a complete ridicule.

"Well I'm here to heal that heart of yours!" exclaimed Dr. Elthman so suddenly and he took out a large tube of super glue.

Dr. Elthman sudden ejaculation of speech and his actions made Cagalli jump on her bed.

"Ok let's see what I can do for you. Your heart's broken, so I'll schedule you for an X-ray to see how terrible it really is." Commented Dr. Elthman flipping through Cagalli's record file.

"Dr. Elthman, when the term "heartbroken" is used, it doesn't literally mean that the patient's heart is broken, it just means she feels hurt and depressed! So she doesn't need an X-ray!" barked another plump nurse in the ward.

"I see, so I'll just have to operate on you and glue all the pieces back. After that, all the pain and hurt will be gone!" said Dr. Elthman punching his fist into the air and marching out of the ward, leaving a speechless Cagalli sitting motionless on the bed.

"How was that?" asked Nurse Ochika, coming out from behind the counter, and seating herself on the edge of Cagalli's bed.

"Nerve-racking! He's a gargantuan lunatic!" Cagalli blurted out loudly, her eyes opened wide.

Nurse Ochika chuckled to herself, "Yeah, he's the most loony-cuckoo doctor around here. Don't know why the head still keeps him around. Probably because all the young nurses like him for his charm." Added Nurse Ochika giggling slightly.

"My goodness, you actually feel attracted to him! How can you stand him? He said he wanted to give me an X-ray to see how "broken" my heart was, and after that, he wanted to slice me open and glue my heart back!" rambled Cagalli, almost out of breath by the time she finished speaking.

"He's a little nutty, I know. Let's stop talking about him, ok? It's making me feel really _tingly_ on the inside." Said Nurse Ochika rubbing her arms, which had goose bumps on them.

"Whatever," muttered Cagalli, rolling her eyes and stretching her legs out on the bed.

"So, you were saying about not having a roof over your head? Why is that? Who were you living with before all this happened?" asked Nurse Ochika curiously, eyeing Cagalli closely.

Cagalli's face fell at the question. "Did you forget what I told you? I used to live at an orphanage. I met Athrun at school, and that's how it all started." Replied the blonde girl, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't remember and that I reminded you about your little sweetheart. But I have to admit, he's quite gorgeous." Commented Nurse Ochika, taking the photo frame from the bedside table and looking at the young man along with Cagalli in the picture.

"About my job application, what status am I working as?" asked Cagalli, changing the subject.

"Oh, you're going to be the boss's secretary." Explained Nurse Ochika, handing Cagalli the document.

"A secretary, just great. Answering phone calls taking people's messages, passing messages, doing paperwork, filing." Cagalli listed out, her expression full of boredom and uninterest.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least, you've got a job." Said Nurse Ochika knowingly, pinching Cagalli's cheek gently.

"Looking at the dark side, I'll have no source of shelter." Muttered Cagalli so softly, it was almost inaudible.

"Over at the bright side again, you can stay with me." Suggested Nurse Ochika smartly, winking at the blonde girl.

Cagalli perked up, "I really don't want to be a burden." She said softly, giving Nurse Ochika a wry smile.

"Nonsense, when I was young, I'd always wanted to help someone in need, and you're just the person." Said Nurse Ochika smiling heartily.

"Really, I'm such a terror, all the boys at the orphanage were terrified of me." Retorted Cagalli, shaking her head lightly.

"Why is that?" asked Nurse Ochika, a curious look spreading across her gentle features.

"Because the biggest bully over there told my friend who had wide hips that people with wide hips, would give birth easily, but her hips were so wide, she'd shit her babies out. So I slapped him and he cried." Explained Cagalli laughing slightly at the thought.

"That's cruel of him, and you!" said Nurse Ochika, her jaw wide open in shock.

"He deserved what he got, fancy insulting my friend like that!" exclaimed Cagalli hotly, slamming her fist down on the bedside table, making her cup of hot chocolate rattle.

"You've lived a hard life, girl. And you're still in tip-top shape! Well physically," said nurse Ochika, remembering that Cagalli suffered from a broken heart.

"Don't worry, I'll survive." Hissed Cagalli sarcastically.

"Hey, I forgot, but you're a tough one!" remarked Nurse Ochika giving Cagalli a quick pat on the back, before going off to resume her duties.

Cagalli leaned back on her pillow, her thoughts drifting once more to Athrun. Why did he leave her?

Cagalli believed that Athrun didn't leave her for Mia Campbell out of his own free will. Something or someone had forced him to.

And someday, Cagalli would find him and question him why. Athrun would have to be heartless if he really denied his love for her even after she told him of the ordeal she went through.

However, hope of that day ever turning to reality was slim. But the blonde girl would never give up hope, she'd hold on until the very end, even if Athrun was to be the one to kill her.

_A/N There you go, this chapter's a little short, I know. But I'm running out of time, so I hope you enjoyed it. Pls review!_


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter 3 A New Beginning

_A/N Moshi moshi! Hope you will enjoy this chappie!_

"Howdy' mate!" Dr. Elthman screeched walking up to Cagalli and winking at her. Cagalli just stared blankly up at him, wondering what he had to say this time round.

"I've got bad news for you, my dear," said Dr. Elthman shaking his head lightly.

Cagalli's face just twisted into a curious expression, as she knew that what he said was 75 fiction. "What's the bad news, doc?" she asked, speaking to him for the first time.

"Well, you can be discharged today," replied Dr. Elthman, putting on a babyish face.

"I'm gonna miss ya!" he wailed loudly, throwing his arms around Cagalli, giving her a fright.

"Dr. Elthman, take your hands off her! She might just report you for molestation!" warned the same plump nurse as the time before.

"Oh no! The police men are going to come and catch me! Aaaaaaaaaah! Help, police! The police men are going to catch me!" screeched Dr. Elthman running out of the ward in such a whacky way it made Cagalli laugh.

Nurse Ochika just laughed and walked over to Cagalli. "Come on, sister friend, you're coming home with me," She said pulling Cagalli out of bed and pulling out Cagalli's suitcase so she could pack.

Once her belongings were all packed, Nurse Ochika sat on the suitcase while Cagalli zipped it up.

"See, I told you the world wasn't all so bad. And you won't be alone, when I have to work shifts." Said Ochika pulling Cagalli along.

"What d'you mean I won't be alone?" asked Cagalli curiously, wondering if Nurse Ochika had another friend staying with her as well.

Nurse Ochika chuckled, "Come on, I've got a surprise for you." She said walking down the pavement toward a long row of houses.

Within minutes, they arrived at a cozy looking terrace house. Nurse Ochika unlocked the gate and led Cagalli in. Nurse Ochika handed Cagalli a rather large parcel the size of a box with an area of 1 metre square.

"It's huge, what's inside?" asked Cagalli looking at Nurse Ochika with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Go on, open it." Said Nurse Ochika excitedly, "Seeing people open the presents is the best part."

The moment Cagalli flipped open the lid of the parcel a cute Siberian husky pup jumped up tog greet her.

"Goodness! It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Cagalli, cradling the puppy in her arms as it snuggled up to her.

"SHE'S gorgeous, it's a girl." Said Nurse Ochika, scratching the puppy's head.

"But you really didn't have to get me a dog to keep me company, a fish would've been good enough." Said Cagalli knowingly.

"Only nutty people like Dr. Elthman would confide in fishes, my dear." Said Nurse Ochika bluntly.

"Oh, I see," replied Cagalli, the thought of the whacky doctor making her laugh aloud.

"Go on, name her," urged Nurse Ochika, unpacking Cagalli's things in a nearby bedroom.

"Umm, let's see, …………… Holly!" exclaimed Cagalli, thinking of a brilliant name.

"That sounds beautiful my dear," commented Nurse Ochika, winking at Cagalli.

"Thanks," replied Cagalli, putting Holly down onto the ground, and watching her jump and bark about.

"Lively little one, isn't she?" said Nurse Ochika, from the room.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Cagalli, walking into the bedroom, to find the room nicely decorated with her name on the door and pictures of her on the walls.

"Where did you get all these?" asked Cagalli, looking at the pictures all around the room.

"I got them from the orphanage, since you were living here. And I want you to know that, I adopted you." Said Nurse Ochika, smiling wryly at Cagalli.

Cagalli's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she flung her arms around Nurse Ochika. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" said Cagalli, overjoyed.

"Yes, and I'm happy to have you around, at least there'll be someone for me to talk to." Retorted Nurse Ochika tapping Cagalli on the nose.

"But it'll be funny calling someone who's only 10 years older than I am, "Mum"." Said Cagalli, thinking it over.

"You'll get used to it, I guess." Laughed Nurse Ochika, coming out of the room and leaving Cagalli to explore the house with Holly trailing along behind her.

After so many years, it finally felt like home to Cagalli, somewhere where she was accepted, loved and where she belonged.

But her face fell after a while. Loved in a motherly way, not in a way where you can express all the affection you have for the one you love most.

Her mum had placed the picture of Athrun and her by her bedside table, and she had enlarged the photo by one size.

Holly barked and jumped up at down, wagging her tail and going in and out from in-between Cagalli's legs.

Cagalli sat down on the bed behind her, and looked at the picture, staring at it intently. She wondered how much Athrun had changed since she last saw him 4 months ago.

He had already got engaged to Mia Campbell, and would probably marry her anytime soon. Or maybe, he had already married her.

Cagalli shook her head hard, and quickly dismissed the thought. No, there was still hope, hope for her to be reunited with him.

She returned her attention to Holly once more, who was sitting on her hind legs and staring quietly up at her owner.

Cagalli felt a small grin play on her lips, maybe she could try to teach Holly tricks during her free time. At least it would take her mind off Athrun.

Cagalli raised her hand and flipped it from back to front continuously, and to her delight, Holly rolled onto her back and then back to the front again.

"She's a pedigree, so yeah, she learns faster than others. But personally, I think she's a natural." Complemented her mother, entering the room once more.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you," said Cagalli smiling gratefully at her mother.

"Just be happy and enjoy your life," said her mother smiling widely.

"Ok, I'll need to get back to work before the boss finds out I'm gone," said Ochika, slipping out of the front door.

Cagalli turned to Holly, and crouched down. "If you were a boy, I would've named you, Athrun," she said, tapping the pup's wet nose gently, making the pup twitch its nose.

Holly cocked her head to one side, as though asking, "Who's Athrun?".

_A/N That's another chapter, hope you enjoyed! And I know Cagalli's a little OOC in this fic, but don't worry, she'll go back to normal once she starts working. _


	4. First Day At The Office

Chapter 4 First Day At The Office

_A/N Here's another chappie, written and produced by none other than moi! Enjoy!_

"Cagalli, you know where your office is, right?" asked Ochika, smiling at her daughter, who was complaining about her office uniform, as she had to wear a skirt.

"Duh, it's just two crossroads away from here," replied Cagalli, adjusting her blouse and putting on her office coat.

"Relax, you look smart." complemented Ochika knowingly, getting ready for work herself.

"Thanks, see you at dinner," replied Cagalli, giving Holly a quick scratch behind the ears before slipping out the front door.

"Aw, she's all grown up and working," said Ochika watching her daughter walk down the street, handbag in hand.

Holly barked, agreeing with Ochika, wagging her tail excitedly.

"Now you be a good girl, don't scratch or knaw at the furniture." warned Ochika, waggling a finger at Holly, who sat obediently by the front gate of the house like a guard dog, though she wasn't much of one in terms of size.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli signed her name at the guard house and entered the office building. Goodness, the heels were killing her, to think she had to wear this so as long as she worked here.

Cagalli turned left to where the boss's office was. Her hand was on the door, but she hesitated and started to wonder about who the boss would be?

Would he be someone she knew? Would he be strict or fierce?

Cagalli quickly dismissed all her thoughts, neatened her hair in the reflection on the doorframe and knocked on the door before entering.

The swivel chair spun around to reveal a young man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Did I say you could come in?" he snapped, slamming his hand down onto the wooden desk.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but at least I knocked!" retorted Cagalli, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"I don't care, go out, knock and come back in when I say you can." barked the boss, catapulting to his feet and pointing at the doorway.

Cagalli grudgingly obeyed, telling herself that it was her first day, and her mother wouldn't be pleased if she busted the whole thing.

Cagalli knocked hard on the door, waiting for the irritating voice of her boss to invite her in.

She heard nothing, so she waited a while longer. 1 minute, 2, 3, 10, 12. "YEAAAAAARGH! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?" bellowed Cagalli storming into her boss's office.

To her surprise, he didn't even twitch an eye or even flinch at her outburst. "I expected it. You're insolent, hot-tempered, impatient and stubborn!" said her boss insultingly.

"Whatever, you haven't even told me how to adress you yet." hissed Cagalli loudly, her teeth clenched.

"Mr. Jule, just call me that, lady," replied her boss, sending her off on her way into the office beside his.

"Tsk! That bastard! Who does he take me for? A 5 year old child?" exclaimed Cagalli throwing her handbag onto her desk and slumping into her chair.

To hr horror, she found a stack of thick files waiting for her on her desk. "Sort them out according to date, everything by today!" Read Cagalli, crushing up the note and throwing it into the dustbin under her desk.

"Has he lost his marbles? Every single file! Sort out every single document in thef iles by today! I ain't some super robot, you know!" said Cagalli, counting all thef iles on her desk, totalling to a number of 14 files.

Suddenly the phone rang, "HELLO?" asked Cagalli, feeling very outraged.

"Miss Cagalli, I'm Miss Miriallia Haww, the manager of this company. I'd like to let you know that business has been bad lately, and another company is planning to take over. So don't throw yourself into your work, as if we do get taken over, your scheme of work may change greatly." explained the calm and serene voice from over the phone.

"Yes, ok thank you for notifying me." replied Cagalli bluntly, slamming the phone back down onto the receiver.

"It's no wonder the company is so vulnerable! It's boss is so careless and annoying!" Cagalli muttered to herself, and opening one of the files to being her work.

She looked at the documents one by one, all the dates were jumbled up ranging from the 1990s to that the year she was in now!

It'd take a whole entire day to finish one file, let alone 14! This was going to be a bad day, in fact it was going to be a bad day everyday!

Cagalli'd probably be the only soul jumping for joy if their company were to be taken over, because there would be a change of boss. Hopefully the new boss wouldn't even be half as harsh as Mr. Jule, and that her workload wouldn't be weighing down on her so badly.

The clock ticked by, as time seemed to fly by awfully fast as the blonde secretary struggled to finish her workload for the day. But by the time it was 5.25 p.m, 5 minutes before the company closed, she had only finished 3 files!

Cagalli's office door flew open, and Mr. Jule stepped inside. "Good, I see you've been working hard," he sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't even done half of what's supposed to be in today!" said Cagalli hotly.

"I just put the note there to make you panic so you would work harder and not slack about," laughed Mr. Jule cruelly, walking out of her office.

His laughter could still be heard once the door was shut, and the sound just annoyed Cagalli even more. Goodness, it was driving her up the wall!

Cagalli trudged home with heavy footsteps, but I guess her mood did brighten when she was greeted by Holly who barked and jumped about excitedly.

"My day was horrible so don't ask about it," said cagalli, crouching down and lifting the puppy into her arms.

_A/N Ok, that's all done! So will the company get taken over? And if it does? Who will be the new boss? I think it's quite obvious who the boss will be, but tune in the next chapter to find out more! _


	5. Painstaking Reunion

Chapter 5 Painstaking Reunion

_A/N Sorry if I took long to update, I was kind of busy with work and "Teen Life". But hope you enjoy this chappie!_

"Mum, I didn't see you at dinner, last night." said Cagalli, coming into the kitchen where Ochika was doing some cleaning.

"Oh sorry, I had to do some over-time as one of the nurses was on leave." replied Ochika, smiling at her adoptive daughter, who was cradling the husky pup in her arms.

Holly wriggled a bit, forcing Cagalli to let her onto the floor to trot about. "I'm glad you like her. So, how was your day at work, yesterday?" asked Ochika, passing her daughter a new set of work uniform.

"Terrible, the boss, Mr. Jule is practically unreasonable and has such an awful way of making you work harder. He'll tell you that the work is due by that day, but actually it's not." exclaimed Cagalli, going down a bedroom door and changing.

"Well, you'll have to get used to him, I guess." said Ochika, laying a bowl of dog food and a special milk formula on the floor for Holly.

"That's the good part, Miss Haww told me that the company is bound to be taken over due to bad business." said Cagalli poking her head round the door, and grinning widely.

"How would you know the new boss would be better?" asked Ochika smartly, eagerly waiting for a reply from the blonde girl.

"Well, I can just sense it." said Cagalli, coming back out once she had changed out of her home-clothes and into her work uniform.

"You look so smart, and I can't help repeating that." said Ochika neatening her daughter's collar and brushing little flecks of dust from her coat.

"I hate the skirt, I can't even stretch my legs out properly, and my, the heels are killing me!" complained Cagalli pathetically.

"Yeah I can see that. Black stilletto heels, wow, good luck to you when you're carrying heavy files." said Ochika giggling, as she did the laundry.

"Very funny, will I be seeing you at dinner today?" asked Cagalli, eyeing her mother closely.

"Yes you will, I took the day off today, to spend time with you in the evening, and partailly because I'm tired from yesterday." sighed Ochika, turning off the kettle, which had begun whistling away.

"Ok, I ought to be going, I look forward to seeing you tonight." said Cagalli sweetly, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek, stroking Holly's head before leaving the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" asked Cagalli, the moment she entered the office, to see that things were being rearranged and people were walking in and out with boxes in hand.

"Miss Cagalli! I'm Miss Haww, I spoke to you yesterday?" said a kind looking young lady,w ho walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Miss Haww." replied Cagalli politely, giving a toothy smile, "May I know, but what's going on?"

"I knew you'd ask, the company got taken over yesterday, just a little while after you left. So right now, things are being shifted here and there." explained Miss Haww, sitting down on the couch in the staff lounge.

"Why don't you just call me Miriallia, the term "Miss" doesn't really suit me." said Miss Haww, smiling warmly at Cagalli.

"Alright, but you have to call me Cagalli as well," said Cagalli knowingly, looking at the young lady with short reddish hair.

"Ok, no problem. Work starts in about 10 minutes, and you're still the boss's secretary, so not much changes for you. I've heard the new boss is really nice, kindhearted and gentle. Though, you don't want to make him fume." said Miriallia laughing slightly.

"I really wonder who he is, do you know if he's young?" asked Cagalli eagerly, curious to find out more.

"Are you looking for Mr. Right or something?" asked Miriallia giggling softly.

"Not really, but I want to fall in love again though. Something happened in the past that really tore me up, so I just want to get back on track." sighed Cagalli gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new boss stacked up a few files on his desk, neatening the office and cleaning up, his blue hair sometimes getting in the way of things.

There was a knock on the door, and he quickly cleared up everythign else and sat in his chair. "Come in," he said, loud enough to be heard.

The door creaked open, to reveal a girl with peach skin, honey-brown eyes and blonde hair. His eyes widened as he gazed up at her.

"This can't be happening," Cagalli thought to herself. Blue hair and the most striking emerald eyes you could ever find on earth. It was unmistakably... Athrun!

There was an awkward silence, before Cagalli turned and walked out of the office door. Athrun darted out of his seat and out of the door. He grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her back in, his hand clamped firmly on her mouth so she couldn't scream or even squeak.

Cagalli struggled hard, but Atrhun knew very well how to calm her down. Using his index finger, he stroked up and down the nape of her neck, making her shut up and stop her tugging.

Athrun loosened his grip on Cagalli and let her go, though he stood in front of the doorway preventing any means of escape for her.

"Let m-me... out... out of... here," Cagalli stammered her body plastered firmly against the wall, not daring to move.

"Cagalli, listen to me," said Athrun coolly, looking at her longingly.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! BUT YOU LEFT FOR SOME OTHER GIRL!" shouted Cagalli, tears of frustration of being cornered and anger welling up in her eyes.

"Cagalli, it's not that I wanted to! If I didn't, my father would've killed you!" barked Athrun fiercely.

"Even when you left me, I was nearly killed anyway!" said Cagalli menacingly.

"Huh?" said Athrun, his face returning to normal, as he strained to understand what she had just said.

"Nearly killed by the fact that you didn't care any more, and that I was alone! Maybe you didn't know that I spent 6 months in the Intensive Care Unit because I suffered from an emotional breakdown! Even my doctor was some nutty guy, who actaully wanted to glue my heart back together with super glue!" shouted Cagalli pitifully, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Athrun looked utterly dumbstruck and furious with himself, as he stared sideways at the floor.

"So how's it going between you and Campbell? You're probably going to tell me that you're already married anyway. So save you breath." snapped Cagalli, walking towards him and attempting tp push past him but he grabbed her and engaged her into a deep kiss.

Cagalli's tensed body relaxed, as she fell into his arms, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," Atrhun whispered into her ear as he cuddled her tight.

Cagalli just buried her head into his shoulder and started to cry uncontrollably into it.

The pair just shared the intimate moment for a brief while, before the door flew open, knocking both of them to the ground at Athrun was standing in front of the door.

_A/N Rather short chapter, I know. But all of you guessed right who the boss was going to be. So what's going to happen next? Who flung open the door? Read the next chappie to find out! Pls review! _


	6. Endless Conflicts

Chapter 6 Endless Conflicts

_A/N Many of you made guesses about who threw open the door, well now you'll find out! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Athrun's hands flew to Cagalli's head to prevent her from knocking her head, as both of them were knocked to the ground by the impact of the door being swung open.

Athrun quickly rolled off Cagalli, who sat bolt upright to see who was the idiot who burst in at such a perfect moment.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I WANT MY FRIGGIN' COMPANY BACK!" yelled Mr. Jule storming into the office, grabbing Athrun by the collar and pinning him against the wall.

"Too bad! I've taken it over, it was doing so badly in your hands! I'm going to pull it's socks back up! GUARDS!" bellowed Athrun, twisting Mr. Jule's arm and breaking free of his killer grasp.

Two guards swarmed quickly into the room, took hold of Mr. Jule, handcuffed him and dragged him off, ignoring his constant threats and protests.

Reality suddenly came back to Cagalli. Goodness gracious, she kissed him, or more like he kissed her! But then again, she hadn't forgiven him yet!

Athrun sped over to Cagalli and attempted to help her up, but she brushed him off, and started to walk away again.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Athrun asked, his eyebrows furrowing in disappointment, his arms hanging formally by his side.

"What d'you think? Why shouldn't I be mad at you after everything you've done?" hissed Cagalli fiercely, her eyes glaring ferociously at the blue-haired co-ordinator.

"I thought I apologised!" barked Athrun, the anger rising in him once more.

"It doesn't make up for what you put me through!" hollered Cagalli, walking towards the door just as a pink-headed lady walked in.

"Fine be that way!" barked Athrun, utterly fuming at the blonde girl.

Cagalli recognised the lady as none other than Mia Campbell, pink hair, with a star hairclip, yep, definitely her.

"Athrun!" cried Mia shrilly, draping her arms around her fiance, and kissing him tenderly over and over on the face.

Cagalli shuddered at the sight, she walked off, oblivious to the fact that Athrun's eyes followed her all the way till she was beyond his range of vision.

"Boy, she sure is really prissy," Cagalli thought to herself, remembering the sound of Mia's high-pitched shrill voice.

The thought of it was already spine-tingling and annoying enough. Cagalli couldn't imagine having a conversation with Mia, how annoying it would sound.

How the heck could Athrun even stand it? What's more, Mia was Lacus Clyne's impersonator, didn't he mind at all? His fiancee posing as someone else instead of showing her true identity?

But then, Cagalli's thoughts drifted back to the charming blue-haired co-ordinator. His brilliant emerald eyes, and alabaster skin.

Cagalli returned to her office, which was right beside Athrun's. She sat in her swivel chair, and looking around her office, she slipped her hand into her drawer and pulled out a replica of the picture she had back at home on her bedside table.

"Athrun, why did you leave me? Although you still love me, there's Mia. I don't want to have to vie you with someone else." sobbed Cagalli, burying her head in her arms, as she held the picture close to her.

Athrun walked past Cagalli's ofice, with Mia clinging on to his right arm. Through a gap in the shades of the glass panel, Athrun could see the blonde girl crying into her arms, with no one to soothe or comfort her.

Athrun couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt that hit him in the heart. How he wanted to just go in there, hold her in his arms and tell her that she wasn't alone in this world and that he still cared.

Problem was, Mia would never let go of him, let alone let him go in and comfort his secretary, who was his ex-girlfriend.

"Athrun, want to go for breakfast? I haven't eaten anything yet." said Mia, smiling up at her fiance, who forced back a smile.

"Your wish is my command," Atrhun replied, kissing her on the nose, although deep down in the depths of his heart, he was trying very heart tp retend that he was kissing Cagalli instead of Mia.

Cagalli felt a jet of pain shoot through her chest, as she constantly thought of Athrun.

"No, it can't be happening again." Cagalli whispered to herself, clutching her chest. The doctor said she could be discharged, as she was already ok. But who knows? That doctor of hers was loony-cuckoo! He couldn't be trusted!

But then again, she didn't want to go back to the hospital, nobody ever came to visit her, and that was the worst part of it.

Cagalli would see other patients getting so many visitors, but she just lay there, waiting for someone to come in, hold her hand and tell her she would pull through the rough patch she was going through.

Even though she had Ochika, her mother, she was most of the time busy with other patients, though Cagalli understood perfectly well why her mother couldn't visit her.

Cagalli pulled a few tissues from the tissue box and decided to go for a short walk in the meadow just in front of the copany. Just maybe half an hour wouldn't hurt, and even if Athrun fired her, it would be better, since she wouldn't have suffer the pain of seeing him with Mia.

The blonde girl padded across the meadow, feeling the cool wind whip her face, and run through her blonde hair.

The sun hadn't risen fully, casting a nice red glow on the meadow. the air smelled of flowers and there were little squirels running across, looking for acorns.

Cagalli sat on a rock by the pond, staring at all the fish swimming about in the pond. She watched as little rabbits hopped about, enjoying the spring season.

But it only brought back grief to Cagalli as she looked around and realised that all the animals were in _pairs._ Even the people who were taking strolls in the meadow, in pairs, holding hands and whispering lovingly to each other.

The sight brought a song to Cagalli's head, as she slowly began to sing.

_In a perfect world_

_You may never know_

_You will never dream_

_To face the world alone_

_I can have a home_

_Or create my own_

_I may not be brave_

_Or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my_

_Secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark_

_turning into day_

_Somehow will come true_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Silent tears leaked from the sides of her eyes, as the cool breeze blew, making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself, in an attempt to keep herself warm.

How she wished that Athrun would just appear and cuddle her tight, and warm her up with his body heat.

But Cagalli knew very well, that whatever she wished, would just merely be a fantasy.

Cagalli got up and headed back to her office, knowing that it would one whole day before she would be able to return home, to the security of her bed to dream...

_A/N Here you go! Another chapter, with a little song in it. Mind you, I didn't make up the song, it's the song "Love Will Find A Way" from the Disney cartoon, "Lion King II". Pls review! I hope you enjoyed it! _


	7. It's Hard To Move On

Chapter 7 It's Hard To Move On

_A/N Sorry to those who have been constantly waiting for my update, I've been caught up by school and band practice, so I've really got not much time. But I really hope you'll like this chappie as much as the others!_

Cagalli packed up her desk, staring dazedly into space, and nearly knocking over her mug of hot chocolate, which had already turned cold since the afternoon.

The blonde girl, swung her knapsack over her shoulder, and walked out of her office door. The company was almost emtpy except for some other workers who were busy cleaning up the place, and still arranging some things.

Cagalli's thoughts were constantly on the charming blue-haired co-ordinator, his warm smile and brilliant emerald eyes. But why did he leave her all for a pink-headed girl, who was impersonating another person?

As the honey-brown eyed girl, walked out of the company doors, she knocked into several people unknowingly, still looking at stoned as ever. Cagalli shivered as a gust of wind blew in her direction, adding a cooling effect to the twilight of the evening.

A jet black spots car, drove past Cagalli, but slowing down a little when it passed her. Cagalli turned her head, only to find Athrun in the driver's seat, and Mia Campbell on his left.

Cagalli just looked away, thunderstorms brewing in her eyes.

Athrun meanwhile, couldn't help but return his attention back to the road, before driving off, feeling a little uneasy.

"Athrun, is something ailing you?" asked Mia sweetly, looking at her fiance, who took a quick glance at her and smiling before looking back at the road.

"No, I'm just thinking of some memories," Athrun made up, stepping on the clutch and shifting the gear so he could go a little faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk home seemed like a thousand miles, as if with each step she took, the distance just kept getting longer and longer. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, as she the thought of Athrun leaving her, replayed in her mind.

To keep her thoughts from drifting to Athrun, she forced herself to play a song in her mind. But even the song was about Athrun...

_I know there's something_

_In the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from _

_The look in your eyes_

_You've built a love_

_But that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder _

_If this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments_

_Are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away_

_And nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of your loving_

_To your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Cagalli quickly wiped her tears from her face, as she approached the main gate of her home. Holly jumped up in excitement and ran toward her master, barking and howling jovially.

Cagalli forced a smile and unlocked the gate before stepping in carefully to make sure that Holly didn't run out. She scooped the noisy pup into her arms, and dumped her knapsack on the couch before bumping into her mother who was laying out the cutlery on the dinner-table.

"Hi dear, how was your day?" asked Ochika, pushing Cagalli into a chair before sitting down herself.

Cagalli settled Holly on the floor beside her, but the pup didn't stay put, but instead ran off after a housefly, which had just flew off from the table.

"Well, how should I put it? It was good and bad at the same time," sighed Cagalli accidentally sniffling, and hoping her mother wouldn't notice she had been crying.

Although people said that mothers could always sense when their children were bothered or disturbed by something. But Ochika wasn't Cagalli's real mother after all.

"Why is that, honey? And what happened to you? Your cheeks are tear-stained," said Ochika, pushing aside some of Cagalli's blonde hair to take a closer look.

"Let's just say that, it's personal and I'll just tell you that my boss happens to be a certain _someone_ I used to be close to." said Cagalli frankly, looking up at her mother, who looked half offended and reproachful.

By the look on her mother's face, Cagalli could already tell that Ochika could already half guess that the certain _"someone" _was Athrun, though she knew best not to ask anything more.

"Cagalli, I just want you to know, that if there's anything you need or that I can help you with, feel free to ask." said Ochika, placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"I'm aware of that, mother," replied Cagalli, smiling involunatrily and putting spoonful of mixed vegetable into her mouth, before realising that it was _mixed vegetables, _and that she had always hated mixed vegetables since she was young.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athrun, I trust that the company is doing well?" asked Patrick Zala, looking at his son sternly.

The young Zala remained silent staring at his plate. "ATHRUN ZALA! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" bellowed the senior Zala toward his son who jumped in fright, dropping his fork and quickly diving down to retreive it.

"Yes, father?" asked Athrun, quickly snapping out of his thoughts, and trying to keep himself from getting distracted.

"Your father just asked you whether the company was doing well," repeated Mia, daintily cutting a piece of meat from her steak and putting it into her mouth.

"Well, to be truthful, I can't really tell yet. Today basically all the rearrangements and setting of the company etiquette." replied Athrun formally.

"I do hope that I'll be able to see a jump in profits soon," hissed Patrick Zala, jabbing a celery stalk and eating it.

"So, when do the both of you intend to get married?" asked Patrick Zala, catching Athrun off guard and nearly making the young Zala wretch.

"Huh? Oh I haven't really made arrangements for that yet," replied Athrun, not looking at Mia as he didn't want to see the expression on her face, be it shocked or serene.

"Well nevermind then, I've already planned it all out. I think the time should be ripe about next month," said the senior Zala, getting out of his chair once he had finished off the last of his steak, and gesturing to the maids to clear up.

"Mia, I'll be in the room if you need me," said Athrun, giving Mia a quick peck on the cheek ebfore disappearing off round the corner.

Mia watched as her fiance walked briskly off. She could sense something was bothering him, though she didn't know what, and she didn't really bother, actually.

The only reason she was marrying Athrun was to please her father, and partially for his looks, at least her children would come out good looking.

An evil smirk played on her lips, as she recalled when she had walked into Athrun's office earlier that day. His blonde secretary was at the door, she was in tears, and her fiance seemed a little upset himself.

"Perfect, I think I've found my number one suspect," Mia thought to herself, snorting lightly and walking off to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli wished her mum good night, before returning to her room, and letting Holly in before shutting the door. She flung herself onto her bed, as she turned her head to look at the framed picture.

Holly jumped up onto Cagalli's bed, and settled herself beside her master. The husky pup, strained to get a look at the picture as Cagalli took it in her hands.

Holly gave a soft yelp, and gazed up at Cagalli, who smiled gently, and stroked Holly's head. "If only you knew what love is, and that you could talk, I would be able to confide in you." sighed Cagalli, touching the pup's wet nose, making it sneeze.

Cagalli giggled as she watched the husky pup shiver with each little sneeze, her paw rubbing against her snout. "You're so adorable, but sad to say, you rank third in my heart." said Cagalli.

Holly howled in protest, "Athrun's first, then my mother, and then you," said Cagalli scratching the pup's head.

Holly just curled up beside her master and fell asleep.

_A/N The song is "Listen To Your Heart" by DHT. Hope you liked the chappie! _


	8. Not Him Again

Chapter 8 Not Him Again

_A/N I'll try to write more in each chapter from now on, and if you're wondering, Cagalli is 16 and Athrun is 17. As for Mia, she's 16 as well, although most of you wouldn't really care about her. Enjoy!_

"Honey bunny, if anything happens at work, just remember that you can always give me a tinkle, and I'll come down." reassured Ochika, nodding knowingly at her blonde daughter.

"I know mother, but you're busy at the hospital most of the time. And I don't think any mishaps will occur." replied Cagalli, throwing her water bottle and wallet into her knapsack before swinging it over her shoulder.

Holly trotted into the kitchen and nipped at the folds of Ochika's red and white apron, making the woman sigh and place a bowl of water onto the floor, oblivious to the pup's discontent.

"Mother, can I ask you for your opinion on something?" asked Cagalli, leaning against the wall and looking down at the parquet flooring, and remaining silent.

"Shoot, dear," said Ochika, looking up from the kitchen sink and at her silent daughter, who was wringing her hands in front of her.

"What would you do, if you loved someone, but the person was engaged to someone else and would soon be married?" asked Cagalli, looking at her mother, and trying to keep the pearly tears from forming in her eyes.

But to no avail, the salty drops of fluid leaked slowly from Cagalli's honey-brown eyes, and rolled down her soft cheeks, before dripping off the end of her chin. Ochika sighed and placed the soapy bowl down into the kitchen sink, before washing the soap suds off her hands and walking up to Cagalli.

"This is about Athrun, isn't it? He's your boss now, right?" questioned Ochika, lifting her daughter's chin with her hand, and gazing sadly up at the blonde girl.

"How did you know?" asked Cagalli, sniffling and wiping the tears from her face with the back of her right hand. Cagalli could already half guess why her mother knew, maybe she had made it a little too obvious the evening before about her situation.

"They say mothe'r sknow whatever they're children think or feel. Although I got a little hint from what you said yesterday evening. All this has put you in a spot, hasn't it?" said Ochika, sympathizing with her blonde daughter, who looked as if her whole life had become _rojak_ _( an indian salad with cucumber, sauce and fried cruller). _

"Life has it's ups and downs, sweetie, it doesn't always go the way you want it to. And about Athrun, I'm not sure if he still loves you, but if he does, the choice of whether or not he'll come back to you is not for you to make. I'm afraid, Athrun is holding that card." explained Ochika, wrapping her arms aorund her daughter and hugging her tight.

"Thanks mother," said Cagalli dabbing her face with a piece of tissue, before aiming it nicely into the waste bin in the corner.

"And have a good day, dear." wished Ochika, sending her daughter on her way tow ork, before she was late.

Holly barked demandingly, sticking out her tongue, panting, and cocking her head to one side. "Yes, you can have your breakfast, so greedy, you're going to be as fat as a pig!" teased Ochika, settling a bowl of dog food in front of the husky pup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli steered herself through the company doors, and nearly bumped into a familiar face. "Heya mate! Nice to see ya again! If you ever break that glass heart of yours again, come straighta me! I've got about a dozen tubes of super glue waiting in my drawer!" exclaimed the whacky blonde, tanned skinned man, who happened to be none other than Dr. Elthman.

"What're you doing here?" questioned Cagalli, louder than she had meant to, but it was just such a surprise, and the answer that came to her, nearly made her collapse in shock.

"Knew you'd ask! I'm working here now, that crappy boss at the hospital fired me!" hissed Dr. Elthmna, punching his fists about in mid-air, and kicking an aluminium can lying on the ground.

"I'm not surprised," Cagalli muttered under her breath. "You're wo-working h-here now? As w-what?" stammered Cagalli, anxiously waiting for an answer from the former doctor.

"Ooh, good question girl, you're getting smarter day by day! I'm just doing filing of documents and stuff, I don't know what that's called," replied Dr. Elthman, scratching his chin.

"I don't know how that makes me smarter, but you're sure getting stupider day by day," Cagalli thought to herself, before dismissing the insolent thought from her head.

"See you later," added Cagalli, quickly hurrying off, in case that jackass started blabbering away again.

Cagalli swerved tightly round the corner and rammed through her office door, before dumping her knapsack on her desk and proceeding to draw open the shades. She squinted as rays of light made contact with every corner of her office. Ok, maybe she should shut it just a little more, so it wouldn't be so glaring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll visit you later, in the afternoon," said Mia sweetly, planting a soft kiss on Athrun's cheek before, signaling to the chauffeur to move off.

Athrun just shook his head and entered the company, "Shit, what am I going to tell Cagalli? I can't possibly see her for the whole day without saying anything to her." Athrun thought to himself, knocking himself hard on the head with his hand.

"I might as well invite her for lunch, then maybe we could talk things out." Athrun thought, going into his office and settling his work things onto his table before swerving back out and knocking on Cagalli's office door.

Cagalli perked up from her work schedule for the day and sighed. It was probably that blabbermouth again, and he probably wanted to hand her a tube of super glue in case he didn't get there in time to _save her._

"What is it, you blabbermouth? I don't need any of your super glue so just leave me alone and mind your own beeswax!" said Cagalli, loud enough so she could be heard from outside the door.

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed, as he replayed her words in his head. Puzzled, he knocked again.

Cagalli got out from her swivel and chair threw open the door, an extremely annoyed expression playing across her features. But her her expression changed quickly when she realised it was her boss.

"Are you drunk? What're you talking about, super glue and blabbermouths?" questioned Athrun, eagerly waiting for an answer from his blonde secretary and former lover.

"No, I'm not, but thank you for your concern, _sir._" replied Cagalli through gritted teeth as she attempted to shut the door, but the blue-haired co-ordinator squeezed in just before it swung shut.

"Cagalli, don't be this way, I know how you feel..." but before Athrun could finish his statement, Cagalli cut him off.

"No, you don't! If you did, you wouldn't have left me for _Miss Campbell_!" hollered Cagalli, angry tears forming and blurring her eyes.

"I didn't leave you out of my own will, Cagalli! And will you stop addressing others as "_sir_" or "_Miss_"? You're speaking as though you're lower than everyone else!" said Athrun sternly, eyebrows frowned as he shook his secretary from the shoulders.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling right now, Zala! I'm feeling so low and so tiny, that I'm beginning to doubt that I have a place where I belong in this world!" said Cagalli, the pearly drops falling from her eyes, as she gazed up at the one whom she wished would just take her in his arms and tell her that he still cared.

"Why won't you just listen?" asked Athrun desperately, looking at the blonde girl intently.

"I'm sick and tired of listening, Athrun! It's because that I have been listening to others and letting them decide what's best for me, that I'm in the state I'm in now! In addition, if I continue listening, I will probably have the people around me dominating my mind and taking control of the things I do!" bellowed Cagalli, slamming her fist against the wall and sliding down against it to the floor, before breaking down in tears.

Athrun closed his eyes and looked sideways, "This is all my fault, I should've stuck by her side," Athrun thought to himself, as he reopened his eyes and gazed guiltily down at the blonde figure sobbing against the wall.

Athrun took a few steps forward and crouched down beside Cagalli, and took her into his embrace cuddling her tight, and feeling every movement she made. Cagalli turned to him and buried her head into his shoulder.

Cagalli looked up and gazed into his emerald eyes, and she couldn't help but think of song.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_As I had my way_

_I'll never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Coz I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one_

_I'll be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You'd bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Coz I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

"Meet me after work, I want to take you out for dinner," said Athrun gently, kissing her pasionately on the forehead and smiling gratefully at her before exitting the office.

_A/N I don't know why, but I always seem to get the inspiration of adding a song to my chapters. But anyway this chappie's song is "Fall To Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. Pls review! _


	9. Nearly Too Late

Chapter 9 Nearly Too Late

_A/N This chappie is going to be a little mushy, but for those Athrun&Cagalli fans out there, I think you're going to lurve it! _

Cagalli couldn't help but watch the clock tick by like a snail, as she waited for the company's closing time. She had already called her mother to tell her that she would be back late as she was going out for dinner with a _friend_, as she didn't want her mother asking her about it when she got back.

To keep herself busy, she began clearing up her office, which looked as if it had just been hit by a tsunami. There were pens lying around on her desk, and paper strewn around on the floor, most of them, which had missed the bin when Cagalli tried aiming them into it.

After what seemed like an entire day of spring cleaning, the blonde girl finally slumped back down into her swivel chair and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Hoping that at least an hour would've gone past, Cagalli looked hesitantly at the clock.

However, the time was jaw dropping. It was 20 minutes past 6.30 p.m! She was late! Panic flooded her entire body, as she wondered if Athrun had already left, thinking that she wouldn't turn up!

Cagalli catapulted to her feet, grabbed her knapsack and darted out of her office door. The elevator was taking way too long, and she didn't give a damn if she had to run down 7 storeys to the ground floor.

"Please, be there Athrun," the honey-brown eyed girl prayed, as she sprinted down flights of stairs, sometimes missing a few steps and nearly toppling over.

Cagalli darted out of the company doors, nearly knocking over a flower pot, in the midst of doing so. But the girl's heart sank into the depths of her soul, when she realised she was standing alone at the entrance of the company, feeling a strong gust of cold run through her blonde locks.

The blonde girl bit her lip, and sank down against the wall, letting her tears run freely. She'd ruined her last chance, she might never get such an oppurtunity again. Cagalli tugged at her hair, as she let all her anxiety and frustration sink into her.

"Why am I such a blockhead?" Cagalli whispered to herself, crying silently and shivering every time a gust of wind blew past.

"I suppose ya need some super glue again, eh mate?" came a nasal voice from beside Cagalli.

Cagalli wasn't in the mood to listen to the jackass ramble away about his view of "broken hearts", all she wanted was for Athrun to come back.

"Leave me alone," sobbed Cagalli, sniffling as her entire frame shook when she took in jerking breaths of air.

"Anything ya say, ma'am, but even if I leave ya, ya won't be alone." replied the former doctor, before trudging off in a weird manner.

Cagalli didn't understand what he said, in fact, she never understood anything he said! If he left, there would be no one else there, so why the heck did he say she wouldn't be alone? Goodness gracious, that guy never said anything that made sense.

"He's right you know," came a warm and soothing voice from behind Cagalli.

Cagalli felt her hard skip a beat. She had to be dreaming, it was too good to be true! "A-Athrun?" she muttered, before slowly turning aorund to confirm if her ears were lying to her or not.

Sure enough, her ears were telling the truth, behind her stood the charming blue-haired co-ordintor, smiling warmly down at her. "Athrun!" exclaimed Cagalli, jumping up and throwing her arms around him before breaking down into tears once more.

"I thought you'd left already! I'm sorry I was late, I was trying to pass time by tidying up my office since you didn't give any work to do, and there weren't any incoming calls!" wailed Cagalli pitifully, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Hush, everything's alright, I'm still here," reassured Athrun, stroking Cagalli's head while his other arm was wrapped around her.

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble by doing this? I saw Miss Campbell pop by to see you earlier." said Cagalli, her eyes still shining with tears.

"Stop calling people "Miss"! And no, I won't get into trouble, Mia's gone to PLANTs with my father to settle some things, they'll be back in two days." explained Athrun, tuckng a strand of blonde hair behind Cagalli's ear and wiping away her fresh tears with his hand.

Cagalli sniffed before leaning her head on Athrun's shoulder, and letting him lead her off to the carpark so he could drive them to dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My father wants me to marry Mia, but I haven't accepted, however, he seems to be going on with the preparations already." explained Athrun uneasily, knowing that it wasn't a very good thing to bring up when he was supposed to be on a _date_ with Cagalli.

"If you want to marry her, I won't stop you," said Cagalli, stopping her dinner and and folding her hands on her lap before staring down at her plate.

"Problem is, my father's forcing me to marry her, and it seems like I don't have a choice. But I love you too much to give you up, and I know you must probably be doubting my words after evrything that's happened." sighed Athrun, placing his fork and spoon neatly side by side before looking up at Cagalli.

"It's not that I doubt your words, I just don't what or what not to believe in anymore. Before I left the hospital, one of the doctor's told me that I couldn't afford to have another setback, or it would mean the end of me. However, I don't want to hold you back from what you want to do because of me, just go ahead and do whatever you want. It won't please me either knowing you're unhappy," said Cagalli so softly, it was almost inaudible to Athrun, if not for his enhanced hearing.

"Don't say that Cagalli, what makes me unhappy is knowing that I'm sandwiched between you and Mia. Although my heart lies with you, physically I'm forced to be with Mia." replied Athrun, signaling to the waiter to get the bill.

"I'm aware," squeaked Cagalli, her voice going away as she felt fresh tears threaten to pour down her cheeks once more.

Athrun wasn't feeling any better either, he was supposed to make it a slow and enjoyable occassion for Cagalli, not a pitiful one. He stood up and led her out of her chair, and leaing her out of the restaurant.

There were tears falling from her eyes once more, and she shook slightly when the wind blew past her.

Cagalli had certainly changed a lot since last time. She was no more the hotheaded girl, the one whose eyes were always ablaze with determination and life. Now, it seemed as though she had become awfully weak and the fire once burning in her eyes, had been extinguished.

"Come on, let's take a walk in the park, I hope I'll be able to make up for what I have just doen to you, by telling you my situation." said Athrun soothingly, kissing her on the head and hugging her close to his body to keep her warm with his body heat.

The couple settled themselves on a park bench overlooking the seashore of the beach, and the sea.

Athrun wiped away her tears and propped her chin up with his hand so she faced him.

_I'm standing on the bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_By now_

"Cagalli, I want you to know, that no matter where I am, I will always be with you," whispered Athrun, leaning a bit closer to her.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsetps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's_

_No sound_

"I know, but I just want you to _be_ there. I want to be able to see you, it really break my heart every time I think back about that day when you..." said Cagalli, tears welling up in her eyes once more, however, Athrun cut her off.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me_

_Won't somebody _

_Come take me home_

"Don't think about it then, just remember, I love you." whispered Athrun, as their lips met and he pulled her in closer, cuddling her tight.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out_

_This life_

_Won't you_

_Take my by the hand_

_Take my somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Athrun drove them back to his home, he realised that Cagalli had fallen asleep. He smiled as he gazed at her, before returning his attention to the road.

When he reached their destination, he carried her bridal style into the gargantuan mansion. Cagalli was so light to him, so young and so innocent.

Athrun lay her gently on the bed, but the feel of his arms pulling away from her, awakened the blonde girl. She grabbed his arm, and looked up at him, as though telling him not to leave her.

Athrun gazed deep into her eyes, he saw fear, hurt, innocence, confusion and love. Cagalli pulled him down into a deep kiss, and somehow, he couldn't pull away from her.

Athrun _didn't want_ to pull away from her. He just wanted to stay there with her, feel the feel of her being beside him. He just wanted it to remain that way...

_A/N Ok, now that was one chapter I couldn't wait to upload! I'm sure most of you know what Athrun and Cagalli did after this. Though I'm not going to write it out, because I'm bad at it. And in case you didn't know, the song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne, and pls review!_


	10. Forbiddened Love

Chapter 10 Forbiddened Love

_A/N I hate Mia! Oh well, who doesn't? She's always the baddie! Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chappie!_

"Athrun?" called Mia, stepping into the mansion, and slipping her shoes off by the foot mat and scanning the vicinity of the hallroom.

Mia slowly climbed up the oak staircase and walked down the corridor toward Athrun's room. There were two pairs of shoes just outside the room door, one Mia recognised as Athrun's, and another a lady's pair!

Mia smirked to herself, she had seen Athrun's blonde secretary wearing that pair, quite a few times when she had popped by at the company to see him. "Well, well, well, what d'you know? They're moving faster than I thought, Athrun really does still love her." Mia thought to herself.

The fake pink-headed girl quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a small knife and hid it behind her back before heading back up to the entrance of the bedroom.

Mia quietly opened the door. Looking at the position her fiance and his secretary were in, she devised a cunning plan.

If she screamed, Mia knew that Athrun would sit upright so quickly that his poor secretary would be thrown to the floor. It was just too perfect an oppurtunity to miss. Mia stuck the knife upwards in the carpet, once the blonde was thrown off, she'd land on knife on the floor.

And of course for goodness sake, she'd bleed to death, and there would be nothing Athrun could do to save her.

Being an actress, it wasn't hard for Mia to put on and extremely horrified face and gasp. "ATHRUN!" she squealed, sure enough the blue-haired co-ordinator sat bolt upright, unaware that Cagalli's head was resting on his chest.

Cagalli was thrown forward and she tumbled off the bed, she felt searing pain on her left forearm then another time on her back.

The blonde girl gave a soft yelp as she landed on her front, a long gash on her back, and another gash on her forearm. Mia looked absolutely horrified, though on the inside she was raging, Cagalli merely got a deep long cut on her back and arm! She didn't get stabbed!

"What is going on?" asked Patrick Zala, storming into the room, his luggage in hand. Upon seeing Cagalli lying on her front on the floor in her undergarments, and his topless son with only a pair of shorts on, he snorted loudly.

Patrick grabbed Athrun by the neck and threw him out of the bedroom, Mia following along behind, before shutting the bedroom door, leaving Cagalli lying on the floor.

Cagalli felt a jet of pain shoot through her chest, and then another a few times later. She heaved herself upright, and crawled on all floors toward her clothes.

Her back wasn't bleeding much, and Cagalli guessed her clothes would be able to hold the blood for a while before she got home to clean the wounds, though she didn't know whether she could reach her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick Zala threw his son into his own room and shut the door after Mia had come in. "Athrun Zala explain yourself!" he boomed, glaring menacingly at his 17 year old son.

Athrun just remained silent glaring at his father ferociously.

"How can I explain myself? I can't put my feelings into words, can I?" hissed Athrun, his fists clenched.

"I've already made arrangments for your marriage, Athrun, and if you dare see that girl again, you'll get more than hell from me. How can you do this to Mia?" exclaimed the senior Zala, slamming his fist against the concrete wall.

"That blonde girl is his secretary, sir." said Mia, forced tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Athrun with a puppy-dog look.

"If that's the case, I'll run the company from now on, and when she comes back I'll kill her. To think she seduced you when you're already engaged." snarled Patrick, shooting his son a penetrating look.

"She didn't," retorted Athrun sarcastically, standing up to full height and looking at his father.

"So you're saying that you yourself, _wanted _to _sleep_ with her?" questioned Patrick Zala, looking at his son straight in the eye.

"I'll just make myself clear, you may force me to marry Mia, but I'll still find a way to be with Cagalli instead, and if I don't succeed, I will never be able to make myself love Mia." said Athrun firmly, walking out of the room.

"ATHRUN! I'M WARNING YOU, SEE HER AGAIN AND SHE GOES!" hollered the senior Zala, watching his rebellious son exit the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli saw the world around her wobble from side to side, as she clutched her head. What was happening? Why was everything spinning around and around?

The blonde girl felt a jet of pain shoot through her chest once more, before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun re-entered his bedroom, to find the blood-stained knife on the floor. There was the knife and blood, but where was the victim? Athrun's heart began to race as he checked the bathroom, and all the places in his room where a person would be able to hide in.

But to no avail, there was no sign of the blonde girl. Athrun assumed she had left as her knapsack, shoes and clothes were all gone.

However, the thought of her safety still ailed him. Was she alright? Would she _be_ alright? Cagalli, she had been hurt mentally, now, physically as well, and worst of all, Athrun wasn't there to help her!

For now, all the blue-haired co-ordinator could do was stay indoors, as his creep of a father had security guards stationed at every entrance of their home to ensure that his son didn't sneak out.

Athrun slipped his shirt back on, and fell backwards onto his bed, worrying for the blonde girl. There was a soft click when Mia entered his room and closed the door.

Athrun didn't bother to respond to her entry, just lying there staring up at the ceiling. He felt a pair of warm and soft hands slide onto his cheek and collar-bone.

"If you want a second round of last night, I can help you relive it." Mia whispered, kissing him on the cheek before letting her lips dance down to his collar-bone.

"Why won't you just let me go? It's because of your constant pleadings to my father that he wants me to marry you. It's not like you love me anyway," hissed Athrun, his eyes scanning her entire body for any weapons or sharp objects, in case she wanted to kill him for what he had just done.

"Well, I can make myself love you if you play along with me. And besides, you're so charming, who can resist you?" whispered Mia, licking the sides of his face.

"If all the girls and women who walk past me on the street can stop themselves from clinging onto me, why can't you! A man can only marry ONE woman, and unfortunately, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, isn't going to be you!" bellowed Athrun, bucking Mia off him, so she tumbled onto the bed and nearly falling off.

"Athrun! You're ruthless!" squeaked Mia, tears welling up in her baby blue eyes, as she clutched onto the bedsheet.

"Oh, don't pretend, you make such a brilliant actress on screen, I even have difficulties judging if you're telling the truth or not." contradicted Athrun curtly, standing up to full height, taking Mia by the arm and pushing her out of the room, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Athrun sunk down against the door, he knew he would never forgive himself if anything major happened to Cagalli. But what bothered him was that he would never know if she was fine or not, and that left him in great suspense.

Mia wiped away her tears, which were obviously forced. "Well, you're playing extreme hard to get, and that does not please me, Athrun Zala. What makes me so inferior to that dumb blonde anyway?" Mia muttered under her breath as she stared at the door, as though she could see right through it and into Athrun's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli moaned as she heard voices around her. Her eyelids fluttered open, and the first person she saw, was her mother.

"Oh, thank goodness, you've come around? Where've you been all night?" sobbed Ochika, who was in the midst of tears, as she stroked her daughter's cheek gently.

"I-I slept- at-at the office, yeah, at the office," Cagalli quickly made up, though she felt extremely weak and helpless.

"Cagalli, don't lie to me, Dr. Kira Yamato found you nowhere near the company vicinity, in fact you were about a 10 kilometres from where the company was located." said Ochika, her voice shaking madly, as she gestured toward a brunette young man with lavender eyes and a baby-face, and wearing a doctor's coat.

"Now, what might you have been doing so far from the company? And I checked up with the company accountant and she said that the company's boss, who also happens to be a friend of mine, lived around the area. So, are you sure you slept at the_ office_?" quetioned Dr. Yamato, a small grin playing across his rosette lips.

The blonde girl remained silent and turned her head away from her mother and the young doctor. "Cagalli, you're not saying you spent the night with Athrun?" asked Ochika, sounding extremely concerned for her daughter's well-being.

"What else could I have done? You know how much I love and missed him," replied Cagalli, tears leaking from the sides of her eyes and flowing to the back of her head.

"Cagalli, it's not that I'm against your spending the night with him, it's just that you should have notified me about how _late_ you were going to be, I was worried sick when the clock struck midnight!" said Ochika, pushing some of Cagalli's hair away form her face.

"You'll be staying here for the meantime, and I heard that Athrun's father has taken over the role of the boss and has fired you. I'm aware of your condition Cagalli, and I hate to tell you this, but it's worse than before." sighed Dr. Yamato, closing his record file and looking at Cagalli.

"Do you think I care? I was hurt physically, and he didn't even come back to help, so I left! I told him in the evening that I couldn't afford another setback, or it would be the end of me, however, it seems that I'm back here again." cried Cagalli, suddenly realising that she back in the hospital again, and wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Well, I've patched you up, we'll just have to hope that your condition improves, and try not to think too much about Athrun if it pains you." said Dr. Yamato, smiling wryly at the blonde girl.

"Thank you, Dr. Yamato." replied Cagalli ruefully, forcing a smile at the young doctor.

"Oh, and please, call me Kira. I don't really think the term "doctor" suits me, except for the fact that I am one." said Dr. Yamato, trying to make it a joke.

Cagalli's head lolled over to the side, as she stared out of the window from her position on the hospital bed, but she perked up when she hear d two jovial barks from beside her.

There stood Ochika, holding the husky pup in her arms, as it struggled to break free of her grasp. "I brought her here to accompany you. Anyway, Holly pined the whole night for you when you were away, so I'm sure she's glad to see you." said Ochika, placing the pup on the side of Cagalli's bed so it could curl up beside her.

Ochika planted a kiss on Cagalli's forehead, "Promise me, you'll pull through this phase. I've seen many patients with your condition, and only about 1 or 2 out of a 100 made it through. I don't want to lose you, it'll break my heart and I'll be pining for you every single day." said Ochika, her eyes shining with tears.

"Rest assured, I'll do by best to keep alive, no matter how much my conditions affects me." reassured Cagalli, smiling wryly as she stroked Holly's soft head.

"I'll come and see you later, I've to get back to work." said Ochika, blowing a flying kiss at her daughter before walking off.

_A/N Now that was a long chapter, and I wish I could send Mia to hell! But she plays an important role in the story! No Mia, means no plot! Pls review!_


	11. Days To Weeks

Chapter 11 Days To Weeks

_A/N I'm not surprised if may of you are wondering why Athrun isn't busting those guards just to get out of the house. Mainly because, the moment he steps out of the front gate, it will send a signal from the video camera to the office. P.S Patrick Zala knows Cagalli is in the hospital, but Athrun doesn't. So Patrick can just walk over and kill her._

Cagalli just watched her days pass slowly, as she lay in bed, occasionally getting up to use the loo or maybe give her legs some exercise.

Her only companion was Holly, who faithfully stayed by her side day or night, another was her mother, who was even staying overnight at the hospital now.

Often, Cagalli would fall asleep, but awaken every time the door of her ward clicked open, to see if it was Athrun or if she had any visitors at all. But time after time, they were people only coming to pay visits to her fellow wardmates.

The days slowly turned to weeks, and it seemed Athrun wasn't having such a good time either. Every day he would be cooped up in his home, although it was a gargantuan mansion, almost being bored to death.

In addition, the sound of Mia's high-pitched voice, really made Athrun want to scratch his fingernails against the wall. It frustrated the former Justice pilot to know that he couldn't get out of the front gate, let alone check up on Cagalli.

What's more, the date of Mia and his wedding was approaching in a matter of a week! Athrun hadn't a choice whether to wed her or not, he had been betrothed to her by his father and was forced to marry her, or Cagalli's life would be lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli, I've brought you breakfast," said Ochika, coming in with a tray of porridge and a cup of hot chocolate.

The blonde girl just turned away from her mother, in her arms cradled Holly, who licked her owner's face in an attempt to cheer her up. Ochika just sighed and sat down on the armchair beside Cagalli's bed.

"You've got to eat something, Cagalli. I'm sure you're hungry, don't torture yourself by doing this." said Ochika, stroking her daughter's head and feeling her forehead to see if she was feverish.

"Mother, when you said only 1 or 2 people out of a 100 survived my condition, what did they do to make themselves pull through?" asked Cagalli softly, looking out of the window and squinting as the sun's rays shone through.

"That's what I hate to tell you, because even if you know what pulled them through, you'd never be able to do it alone. They pulled through because either their boyfriend or girlfriend turned up to visit them and make it up to them for their foolish acts." explained Ochika softly, gazing lovingly down at her daughter.

The news just brought fresh tears to Cagalli's eyes. She didn't want to eat, she'd only eat if Athrun would come and feed her. Besides, even if she wanted to eat herself, she couldn't find the strength to even open her mouth wide enough to let the spoon in.

"Cagalli it breaks my heart to see you like this," said Ochika worriedly, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

"Do you know how much my heart aches to know that the young man I love is to wed another girl, and he said that he'd love me no matter who he was with? But then, all of a sudden when I'm hurt not just mentally but physically as well, he didn't even give a damn!" replied Cagalli, her voice sounding weak and almost as if it was going to vanish into the depths of her throat.

Ochika sighed, she could see the fear and hurt in Cagalli's eyes. Athrun must've meant a lot to her, he was probably the bane of her life now. Without him, Cagalli seemed to be suffocating, and her life was slowly wasting away. The nurse turned and walked out of the ward, to let her daughter have some peace and quiet.

"Cagalli!" came an exclamation from the doorway of the ward. Cagalli turnd her head around to see an auburn-haired girl jogging towards her with a basket of fruits in hand.

"I'm so glad you're alright! The boss's father has taken over the company, and when I realised you weren't coming anymore, I began to get worried. Then I found out you had been fired, and then I bumped to that whacky Dearka Elthman guy, and he told me you were here!" said the girl, whom Cagalli recognised as Miriallia.

"How did Elthman know I was here?" asked Cagalli weakly, trying to sit up although Miriallia pushed her back down.

"Don't try to sit up, you need your strength. I suppose another doctor informed him," said Miriallia, smiling ruefully at Cagalli before her gaze fell upon Holly.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute," Miriallia gasped, patting the puppy's head, making it yelp and hide under Cagalli's blanket.

"Her name's Holly, my mother bought her for me, she's pretty shy with strangers." said Cagalli, grinning widely, for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, I see." said Miriallia, gently urging Holly to come out from under the blanket.

"Good morning, ladies," greeted Kira, coming into the ward to check up on Cagalli, and seeing that she had a friend who came to visit her.

Miriallia's face fell when she set her eyes on the brunette doctor. Kira didn't look at ease himself. There was an awkward silence before Kira spoke.

"So, how are you feeling, Cagalli?" asked Kira, flipping open his record file of Cagalli and taking out a pen.

"Tired, I guess, and a litte nauseous," replied Cagalli sighing, and taking Holly out from under her blanket and placing her on the side of her bed.

"Nauseous? That's odd, well nevermind, maybe you're just hungry, come on, eat up." said Kira smiling at Cagalli, before turning on heel and walking off.

"What's up with you and him?" asked Cagalli, looing up at the short-haired girl, who just pursed her lips and sighed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, I had no idea he was working here. He's quite gentle, so you need not be afraid of him, in fact I think he's overly gentle, he's extremely sensitive as well. When he was at school, he used to cry a lot." said Miriallia grinning at Cagalli, who seemed interested to listen.

"Oh, really?" said Cagalli, scratching the back of Holly's ears.

Miriallia smield toothily in reply, "If you don't mind, I need to get going, work starts soon." she said, wishing Cagalli good luck before walking off.

However, she bumped into Kira again on the way. "Can I ask you something?" asked Miriallia, not looking at the young doctor.

"Shoot," replied Kira, flipping through is file.

"What's wrong with Cagalli?" asked Miriallia curiously, shifting ehr weight from one foot to another.

"She's suffering a relapse of an emotional breakdown, her condition is critical, although she doesn't look it. It's pulling her health down hill, and I'm sure you know who the cause of all this is." said Kira bluntly, and attempting to wlak away before Miriallia stopped him.

"Who?" Miriallia questioned, eager to find out so that she could help her blonde friend.

"Your former boss and my friend, Athrun Zala. Cagalli seems to love him more than life is worth, she'd die if she has to make him come back to her. Like I said, she's losing the will to live on." explained Kira, finally looking at Miriallia in the eye.

"Ok, thank you," said Miriallia, pulling away from him and walking briskly off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mia please, just lay off me, ok?" said Athrun coolly, hoping that the pink-headed girl would listen to him and leave him alone.

"Athrun, it's time we got to know each other better, rather than still being all awkward after we're married." said Mia, pouting at Athrun, and making him sigh and walk off.

"Athrun!" called Mia, sitting on the sofa, her red haro rolling about and giggling away.

Athrun shut his room door and threw himself onto the bed, feeling his tears of frustration leak out from his eyes. Why wasn't he strong enough to overpower his father?

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now don't bother_

_With every minute it makes me weaker_

_You can save me_

_From the man that I've become_

_Oh yeah_

It made Athrun feel so useless to know that there was nothing he could do about his current state or that he couldn't check up on Cagalli, to see how she was.

He just wished that Cagalli would be there with him, so he could hold her in his arms, comfort her and tell her how much he loved her. However, it seemed that that wish could never be realised.

_Lookin' back at the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part_

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you_

_The shape of my heart_

_A/N Hope you enjoyed this chappie, so will Athrun be able to return to Cagalli's side? And do I see a spark between Miriallia and Kira? Read on! P.S The song is "Shape Of My Heart" by Backstreet Boys. And pls review! _


	12. Running Out Of Time

Chapter 12 Running Out Of Time

_A/N Hey guys, hope you've been having a good week so far. If you have then lucky you, it's been absolutely horrible for me. I got a review in "Teen Life", it was absolutely insulting, it's really lowered my self-esteem. The reviewer called me a "whore", you may think I'm a little over-sensitive, but you don't know how much I cried when I read it, the words were harsh and absolutely hurtful. But anyway, I'm glad to know some of you still stuck up for me. Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

Cagalli curled into a tight ball as she tried desperately to keep her trembling body warm under the cotton blanket, in the ward of the hospital. The air conditioning wasn't even blowing in her direction, and the temperature was set at 26 degrees, but why did she feel so frozen?

Cagalli took a brief glance at the little alarm clock on her bedside table, it was 4.20 a.m. She hadn't been able to sleep one bit since the day before.

Searing pains shot through her chest, as a myriad of thoughts of Athrun flooded her mind, the pain almost too much for her to withstand.

Ochika seemed to have noticed her daughter's agony, and walked over to feel the blonde girl's forehead. Realising that her daughter's temperature was raging sky-high, Ochika frantically switched on the table-top lamps.

"Cagalli, how do you feel?" asked Ochika, propping her blonde daughter up in bed and quickly pressing the button to call for Dr. Kira Yamato.

"I feel cold, as though I'm frozen, and I feel like throwing up." replied Cagalli in a muffled voice, as she leaned over the side of the bed, stomach juices and bile splattering onto the floor of the ward.

The blonde girl gave a loud high-pitched scream, gasping for air, as she felt her side muscles pull, forcing her stomach to contract.

Kira swerved tightly into the ward, stethoscope in hand, as he measured Cagalli's heart rate. "Relax, Cagalli, I want you to breathe in and out, in, out, in out, that's it." instructed Kira, signaling to a nurse to bring an oxygen tank and a mask.

"I-I ca-can't _breathe!_" choked Cagalli, clutching her neck as she struggled to inhale and exhale.

Swiftly changing from a concerned mother to a nurse, Ochika tilted Cagalli's head backward and pinched the blonde girl's nose. The action would open Cagalli's windpipe to make it easier to breathe.

Another nurse arrived with an oxygen tank, and a mask as Kira quickly set everything up and placed the mask into to place over Cagalli's nose and mouth. The blonde girl gave a strangled cry as she desperately tried to breathe air into her empty lungs, which were crying out to be filled with the life-giving air.

The moment everything was in place, the honey-brown eyed girl passed out as her heart rate returned to normal, and her breathing resumed. Kira breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched his patient intently.

"What's happening to her?" questioned Ochika concerned for her daughter, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

"I'm afraid her emotional state is turning toward the worser end. Cagalli experiences pain every now and then, this pain causes the heart to slow down or sometimes even stop for a while. If this happens, the bloodflow is cut off to her lungs, therefore, she has difficulty breathing." explained Kira, tucking his stethoscope around his neck and looking at Ochika.

"Will she have to wear the maks all the time?" asked Ochika, feeling heartbroken as she saw her blonde daughter in such a sorry state.

"No, only when she has difficulty breathing. It's somethign like asthma, only it isn't." replied Kira, taking Cagalli's temperature from the ear and reading it. "110 degrees farrenheit. That's about 42 degrees celcius. Her temperature is dangerous, if it goes up too high it might fry her brain."

Ochika looked horrified at the young doctor's remark about Cagalli's brain getting fried if her temperature went up too high. "It sounds awful, I know. But there have been such cases, and I don't think I should tell you the outcome. I shall say no more, but i think you should take some precautions and keep a close eye on her." instructed Kira, smiling gently down at Ochika before heading off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun turned over violently on his bed, and threw his pillow over his head as he tried to go back to sleep and ignore Mia's awful singing. Well, it wasn't that awful, but she would never beat Lacus either.

"Mia! I'm trying to sleep here! So it would do if you'd just cut it out for the time being!" hollered Athrun from his bedroom.

No sooner, his room door swung open, revealing the pink-headed girl in a translucent nightdown, which revealed everything if not for her undergarments.

"Oh honey, you're awake, sorry if I awoke you, but on the other hand, I do need someone to keep me company." said Mia, pouting babyishly at Athrun, who just rolled his eyes and rolled over on the bed once more.

"Why are you being like this to me? I don't see you treating that _bitch_ of a secretary like this!" blurted out Mia, however, the moment the words escaped her lips, she knew she was going to get hollered at a second later.

"CAGALLI IS NOT _BITCH_, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, IT TAKES A BITCH TO KNOW A BITCH, SO IF SHE'S ONE, YOU'RE ONE TOO!" barked Athrun hotly, glaring ferociously at his fiance, who looked truly petrified, though Athrun knew it was only external.

"Athrun, you're heartless! I love you, and yet you still won't accept me!" wailed Mia, falling beside him onto the bed and bursting into a fit of never-ending tears.

"Oh quit with your crocodile tears! You're only putting on an act!" bellowed Athrun, turning to face her.

Athrun caught a whiff of pussywillow and magnolia as Mia turned to look at him, her eyes shining with tears before jumping up and running out of the room in such a ladylike way, it looked more like a prance.

Athrun himself, didn't know why he always reacted so harshly towards Mia. Even though he knew she was feigning it all, he would never blow his top so easily at others.

The blue-haired co-ordinator assumed it was the frustration and the stress from all that was happening around him. From not being able to see Cagalli to living in his father's house, alone with his annoying fiance.

Patrick Zala had returned to PLANTs for a meeting that lasted a week, and he would only return the night before Athrun's wedding.

Mia came storming back into Athrun's room, looking absolutely hotheaded. "You've pushed me too far out, Athrun. I tried making you fall for me the gentle way, however, it shows that you need to be physically forced before you give in." hissed Mia, taking a few steps forward and diving gymnast stlye right on top of Athrun.

"Get off me," warned Athrun, his tone turning aggressive, though he maintained his volume.

"No," replied Mia sarcastically, eyeing him with a naughty glint in her eyes.

For a moment Athrun seemed to have forgotten that she was a girl, with a violent use of his arms and one leg he threw Mia off him. She hit the wall and sunk down unconscious, a drop of blood trickling down her forehead.

Panic replaced his fear as Athrun's gaze fell upon the unconscious girl. Gosh, why the heck did he do that for? Yes, she may have been a little too obsessive, but after all she was a _GIRL_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli stirred and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Cagalli, only remembering Kira's kind face placing mask on her face.

"Thank goodness, you're alright, and someone's here to see you." said the kind voice of her mother as Miriallia stepped out from behind her.

"How are you feeling? Kira notified me about you, I hope you're ok." said Miriallia worriedly, placing some fruits in a basket on the table in front of Cagalli.

"I just feel a little groggy and tired, but otherwise I'm ok." replied the blonde girl, smiling gently up at her auburn-haired friend.

"Glad to hear that," said Miriallia, taking hold of Cagalli's hand and rubbign her long, slender fingers over it.

"Hey Cagalli, your former doctor is here to pay you a visit," said Kira smiling goofily at the blonde girl who just flinched at the remark.

Goodness, not that blonde lunatic again.

"G'day mate, how're ya feelin? Today, I'll be givin' ya a little lesson, on how to kill a guy." said Dearka Elthman, trying to look smart for himself.

"If the next thing you're gonna ask me, is whether I need ya _supa glue, _thank you but I don't need it." said Cagalli imitating his Aussie accent.

"How to kill a guy, number one, break his heart. Number two, kick him hard in-between the legs. Number three, break his windpipe." instructed Dearka idiotically.

"Why are you learning how to kill a guy? You're a guy yourself, you should be- you're not _gay_ are you?" asked Miriallia stunned at the tanned young man's comments.

"Definitely not, missy!" retorted Dearka hotly, hands on his hips like a grandmother.

"Tell me about it," muttered Cagalli bluntly, rolling her eyes and falling back in bed.

_A/N Hehe, no song today! Sorry, if I took long to update, but I hope you enjoyed it and pls review! _


	13. Reliving Pasts

Chapter 13 Reliving Pasts

_A/N Ok, those of you who want me to put "A Second Generation" back, please review and tell me, because I can't really decide whether or not to do that. However, I'm still disheartened by that horrible review that was sent to me by that anonymous reviewer in "Teen Life". But if I do put "A Second Generation" back, the plot won't be the same though. It'll be more like humour and stuff like that, with the babies and all. I won't say too much, enjoy this chappie! _

"Why the heck are you preaching her on how to kill a guy?" asked Miriallia, chin resting on her palm, as she sat beside Cagalli, who looked a little puzzled.

"Because that guy broke her heart, so she should retaliate and get back at him!" exclaimed Dearka knowingly, frowning and looking seriously from Cagalli to Miriallia.

"That's retarded, she wants to get him back by her side, not _kill_ him! If he died, she'd be even more heartbroken! Her heart might even shatter further into a billion pieces!" contradicted Miriallia, getting a little annoyed with the guy who said nothing that could be considered as logical.

"Which means her poor little heart mighta' be even harder to piece back together, and if I stick the pieces back wrongly, it'll be total chaos!" said the tanned skinned guy, throwing his hands up in the air and running around in circles, like a chicken.

"YOU are chaos! YOU cause nothing but mayhem, and last but not least, YOU are nothing but a disaster!" hollered Ochika, grabbing the young man by the collar and shaking him hard.

"A fellow nurse and colleague of mine said you groped her bum, and blew flying kisses at another!" yelled Ochika, her face turnign a boiled colour.

"I didn't grope her bum! Well actually, I kinda don' know. What is _"grope"_ anyway?" questioned the blonde lunatic, scratchign the back of his head.

"IT MEANS TO TOUCH SOMEONE'S BUM AND SQUEEZE IT HARD!" bellowed Ochika, her breathing becoming noticeably deeper and louder with each breath.

"You're a pervert! You outraged the modesty of a nurse! Who knows, you might even be a peeping-tom!" squealed Miriallia, her voice high-pitched and her expression turning to a horrifically terrified look.

"Oh really? I just thought her bum was kinda cute," replied Dearka, sniggering playfully, before giving a loud howl, as Ochika smacked him hard on the back of the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun felt as though a huge load had been lifted off his back, when he saw Mia's eyes flutter open and stare up at him.

"What did you do that for?" asked Mia, sounding a little unstable as she felt her head, which Athrun had already bandaged.

"You started it, I just reacted instinctively." came Athrun's soft reply, as he wringed his hands behind his back as he stood by her bedside.

"I just don't know why you won't accept me? What makes me so inferior to that _girl_?" asked Mia softly, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

Athrun swore he'd strangle her if not for her current state, and status in her father's mindset. He hated her tone, and the way she referred to Cagalli as _"girl" _although she very well knew Cagalli's name.

"My heart hurts so badly it feels as though it's going to explode," squeaked Mia, closing her eyes and letting the pearly tears run down the sides of her face and to the back of her head.

"I'll get you some ointment if you like," said Athrun, trying to sound nice and act nice toward her for a change.

"No need, I hate the smell of it," replied Mia getting up and frowning, as she clutched her forehead.

"Just don't do that to me again, or the outcome might be worse," warned Athrun firmly, running a hand threw his blue hair.

"Is that a threat?" squeaked Mia, pearly tears forming in her eyes once more, as she stared innocently up at her fiance, who didn't seem to give a care about her.

"No it's not, it's just a warning," hissed Athrun coldly, his eyes reducing to thin slits, as he eyed the pink-headed girl.

Mia just looked down at her feet, tears falling from her eyes and making little stains on the carpetted floor.

Athrun just stood there unsure of what to do, she was his fiance, however, he didn't like her one bit, much less love her. But she was crying so bitterly, he couldn't decide whether to lend her a shoulder to cry on, or to just leave her as she was.

The former Justice pilot just sighed softly and walked off, leaving the pink-headed girl alone in her bedroom to cry her heart out if she wanted to.

The moment Athrun slipped out from the door, Mia's expression turned from pity to extreme hate. "Still aren't giving in, are you? Well I know where that little _girlfriend _of yours is. She's in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital not far from your office. But nevermind, I've got other plans." Mia thought evilly to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli wondered when her auburn-haired friend would stop squabbling with Dearka, as she watched both parties ramble away about their opinions and what the law was about.

"You girls, don' know nothin'! We guys have reasons for what we do, ok?" contradicted Dearka hotly, his eyes glaring fiercely at Miriallia.

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN MY BOYFRIEND DUMPING ME FOR NO RIGHT REASON?" bellowed Miriallia, tears threatening to pour down her face.

Kira happened to be just outside the ward, when he heard Miriallia's loud hollering words, that rung continuously within the walls of his ears.

The brunette young man knew the auburn-haired girl was referring to him. So she still felt for him after all. But now, he'd better act fast and pull Miriallia out of there before she blew up and threw a tantrum.

Kira entered the ward briskly, and muttered a quick "excuse me" before grabbign Miriallia by the forearm and dragging her off.

Once he reached the door to the staircase, he pulled her into the stairway and shut the door. "What was all that about?" he asked coolly.

"You should very well know what that was all about, Kira Yamato! You heard me didn't you? It's all your stupid fault! Why did you leave me? Do you know how depressed I have been ever since then?" wailed Miriallia, hitting him hard a few times on the arm, making the brunette doctor wince.

"I'm sorry, my fiancee wanted us to get married, but I've broken up with her. She's not the girl I'm looking for, but however, today is my lucky day. I've just come across a girl, whom I was stupid to have rejected earlier in life, and I have a hunch she'll be the one whom I will spend the rest of my life with." said Kira, lifting Miriallia's chin and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Miriallia stared up at the young doctor, and let her eyes slide shut as she felt his lips brush against her moist ones, before making full contact with hers.

Miriallia's tensed body relaxed, as she was embraced in Kira's secure and reassuring arms. "Marriage will have to wait a teensy bit more, let's just stay attached for now." whispered Miriallia, kissing his neck before resting her head on his shoulder.

"That sounds perfect," replied Kira, nuzzling her head and inahling the scent of her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly barked joyfully, as Cagalli threw a paper ball for her to go and fetch. But in the midst of barking and jumping around jovially, Holly bumped into the bedpost of Cagalli's bed.

The pup wobbled a little before shaking her head and jumping up onto Cagalli's bed. "Silly old girl, you've got eyes don't you?" said Cagalli rubbing noses with her husky pup.

Cagalli stared down into Holly's little blue eyes, and for a moment they turned a brilliant shade of emerald. Cagalli jerked backward and shook her head, before turnign back to look at the pup's eyes, which were blue once more.

"Stop thinking about him, it's impossible for him to come back to you. It's been almost one and a half months, and he hasn't turned up once." Cagalli thought to herself, as her spirits lowered.

"But why? Why haven't you turned up? You said you loved me, maybe you were jut feigning it all, just to get me off your back, and maybe even _kill me._" Cagalli whispered, as she remembered the gentle blue-haired co-ordinator's face and charming features.

"No, it can't be true, he does love me, I can feel it. But how come he hasn't visited me once?" Cagalli mutteed udner her breath, as thunderstorms began brewing in her honey-brown eyes once more.

Suddenly the ward door flew open. Cagalli's eyes widened, as she saw someone familiar, fair skinned and from PLANTs!

However, it wasn't her dream boy, she thought it would be. It was Mia Campbell!

Cagalli just turned away from the pink-headed girl, and let the tears finally roll down her cheeks.

"I'm just here to deliver a piece of news," said Mia bluntly, admiring her polished and manicured fingernails.

The bandage had been removed from her forehead, and she had used quite a bit of concealer to cover the wound up. Despite the fact, that she knew she shouldn't have used makeup on an open wound.

Cagalli just sniffled, as she felt the familiar feeling of a jet of pain coming to her chest. "Athrun says you can forget everything about him. Everything you did with him, the memories and the joys you shared, it's OVER. He's never coming back to you, he says you're just a bitch, who relies on others. He wouldn't even come here personally to tell you because you're such a disgrace," said Mia, smirking at Cagalli.

The blonde girl froze in shock, as the words sunk into her like a newly sharpened blade of a dagger. The jets of pain hit her once more, as she clutched her chest, and saw, through the corner of her eye, Mia Campbell walkign away looking extremely pleased.

It couldn't be happening, she loved him so much, and yet he still ditched her aside and rejected her.

The pains grew stronger as Cagalli struggled to breathe. Ochika who ws nearby quickly rushed over, and fitted the mask over her daughter's face. "Cagalli, can you hear me? Can you breathe?" came Ochika's frantic voice.

Cagalli just closed her eyes breathing hard, before her head lolled over to one side and she passed out.

_A/N Oh no! Cagalli! CAGALLI! Ok, I'm just being stupid! No song here either, I'm running out of songs that fit the chapters, anyway, hope you found this little chappie enjoyable! Until next time, sayonara, o-daiji-ni tomodachi!_


	14. Seemingly Hopeless

Chapter 14 Seemingly Hopeless

_A/N Just to let you guys know, this fanfic is almost coming to an end. Maybe a few more chapters, and then it'll be done. But don't worry, I've decided to put "A Second Generation" back, after I think of a good plot for it. But I'll be writing another Athrun&Cagalli fanfic after this one. As usual, enjoy this chappie! _

"Where'd you go?" questioned Athrun, standing up to full height, from the sofa, jaw clenched tightly, and nashing his teeth within the walls of his mouth.

"Why would you be interested? You don't give a care about me at all anyway, and it's my personal affairs." replied Mia, pouting at Athrun, who just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"Don't lie to me, Mia. I've got a strong hunch that you have something up your sleeves, and if I'm not wrong you've already accomplished what you had in mind." hissed Athrun, folding his arms across his chest, and raising a questioning eyebrow at his fiancee.

"Alright, if you're such a smart alec, what do you think I was up to then?" asked Mia sarcastically, pinning her fringe neatly and running her long fingers through the locks of her dyed pink hair.

"If I guess right, you tell me, if not I'll keep my nose out of your affairs." compromised Athrun, hoping on the inside that if he followed his heart, he would strike a bull's-eye on Mia's plans.

"You'd better keep your abnormally large nose out, if you guess wrongly. Not that your nose is large, you've got a rather handsome one, I'm just saying." said Mia grinning sweetly at Athrun.

Athrun sighed, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach from spreading to his vocal cords, and giving him a fit of the jitters.

"Well, I think you know about Cagalli, and you have just been to see her," Athrun said, forcing the words from his throat, and out of his mouth.

"Wow, boy are his instincts sharp. Is he telepathic with that "_Cagalli_" girl, or what?" Mia thought to herself, feeling a tinge of defeat hit her diaphram.

"Even though you answered right, I won't tell you _anything._" snarled Mia, turning on heel and sashaying off.

However, the blue-haired co-ordintor reacted fast, and caught the girl by her forearm. "Spit whatever information you have about Cagalli out, this instant." he commanded, intensifying his grip on Mia's forearm, making her wince.

Mia tried to hold in the pain that was spreading from her forearm, and slowly covering the length of her arm. Finally, when she felt like she could take it no longer, she let out a glass-shattering scream.

Athrun loosened his grasp on her, but didn't set her free. "Come on, out with it," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why is it that you're as stubborn as a mule? I tried everything within my power to make you love me, but to no avail I failed my goal! I ask you again, Athrun Zala, what makes me so inferior to that _girl_?" hollered Mia, raising her voice toward Athrun for the first time since they met.

"You're not inferior to Cagalli, it's just that love cannot be forced. I just don't love you," sighed Athrun, shaking Mia by the shoulders, and giving her a penetrating stare.

"That's it no more _Miss Nice Girl_, you've driven me up the wall too many times! So what if I went to the hospital earlier to tell your little _girlfriend _that everythig you did with her was all just a hoax to get her off your back? So what if I told her that you didn't care, or didn't love her for that matter? What would it matter to me if she's in bed dying from a broken heart? All that matters to me, is that you're _mine_!" exclaiemd Mia, glaring at Athrun, her eyes reduced to thin slits.

Athrun looked absolutely apalled at Mia's statements of blackmail and selfishness. But what really hit him hard on the head, was that Cagalli was in the hospital _dying. _

The former Justice pilot just wished that he were in dreamland that very moment, and that everything he heard were nothing but lies. He didn't want to imagine it, he didn't even want to think about it!

Cagalli couldn't die, his life would be meaningless without her. But then again, death would be certain for the blonde girl the moment he stepped out of the gates of the mansion. Either way, he was trapped in a dead end.

"Why did you tell her that? You lied to her about all that, just to get rid of her, thinking I would love you? Didn't you think before hand that if you did that, you would be annihilating for good! Well just to let you know, now I HATE YOU EVEN MORE THAN I EVER DID! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE, ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS!" bellowed Athrun, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

Mia looked unaffected by Athrun's outburst. "Yes, I know, I'm heartless. Glad you've finally realised, I'm just a selfish girl." snarled Mia curtly, and walking off.

Athrun ran up the stairs into his room and flung himself onto his bed, feeling utterly useless. Everything seemed hopeless, he couldn't even help himself, let alone help Cagalli.

This was all his fault, he brought it all upon Cagalli. He shouldn't have left her in the first place, he should have stuck by her side and defended her.

He was such a jackass, a bastard, and a useless guy, who couldn't even help himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli sat up in bed, letting her tears run freely down her soft cheeks. Holly huddled beside her owner, and whimpered softly, licking the salty tears of anguish away from Cagalli's face.

"Honey, what's wrong? You had a visitor earlier, and then suddenly you broke into a fit," said Ochika, sitting down in the armchair by Cagalli's bed.

"That l-lady was M-Mia C-Campbell," stuttered Cagalli, breaking down into tears once more, Mia's words replaying continuously in her mindspace.

"Athrun's fiancee? What did she say?" asked Kira, joining in the conversation as he walked toward his blonde patient.

"She said that Athrun didn't care anymore, and that he was just pretending so he could me off his back! She said so many more things, but I don't want to list them out one after the other! I don't believe her words!" screamed Cagalli, turning and burying her face into her pillow, making the husky pup dart off the bed to avoid being flattened.

Miriallia had just walked into the ward, and immediately, she could feel the atnosphere sink downwards. She looked worriedly up at Kira, who looked just as anxious as she did.

"Athrun still cares, I can feel it! But why did Mia's words sound so real? Maybe it was true he didn't want to face me and send her to deliver the news!" sobbed Cagalli pitifully, her pillowcase nearly soaked in her tears.

Cagalli felt the jets of pain becoming more intense with each interval, and they were becoming more often as well.

The blonde girl's hands suddenly grabbed hold of the mask, and slammed it onto her face so she could breathe properly.

"My life is over, I don't want to hang on any longer. It's just killing me, maybe I should just die through mercy killing," muttered Cagalli softly, hugging her pillow tight.

As though Miriallia didn't know how to put her thought into a saying, she began to sing a song.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_In this time of fear_

_Where prayer so often rules in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_To swiftly blown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full_

_I can't explain_

_Speaking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Cagalli had passed out once more, leaving an awkward silence when the song ended. "There's only one way we can help her," said Miriallia looking at Kira and Ochika, who turned eagerly to face her.

"By helping her get Athrun back. I can go back to the office to get Athrun's particulars, like where he stays. Then we can pop by his place and give him a nice lecture, and hopefully make him see soem sense." said Miriallia thoughtfully, a look of pure determination spread across her gentle features.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier, but it sounds like a good idea," said Ochika, a small grin returning and vanquishing the worried frowns on her face.

"But what about Athrun's father? He's got his men, and he's got power." said Kira knowingly, closing Cagalli report file and pinning the ball-point pen on the file cover.

"Cagalli told me that Mia and Athrun were getting married this Thursday about a week ago." said Ochika, thinking hard and straining to remember anything else her blonde daughter had told her.

"But Thursday is _tomorrow,_" replied Kira softly, realising the limited amount of time they had to get the information they needed and to complete their goal of getting Athrun back to Cagalli, before the next day arrived.

"Let's get moving then!" exclaimed Miriallia rushing out of the ward, Kira trailing along behind.

"I'll stay to keep an eye on Cagalli, be careful!" Ochika called after the lively pair of youths, who had already sped off.

Ochika turned toward Cagalli, and brushed her daughter's fringe from her face. "Hang in there, don't you dare die on me. Everything's going to be alright," she whispered kissing cagalli on the forehead.

All of a sudden, Holly darted out of thew ard barking loudly. Mirialli and Kira who were along the corridor, spun around in shock.

The huskyp pup jumped up and down, barking madly. "Well, the dog would come into use right? I mean, she can be real fierce sometimes." said Kira, looking over at Miriallia.

"But Holly's so _tiny,_" Miriallia whispered to Kira, wondering how Holly would be able to hold off any guards or anything at all.

"Small but fierce, let's go!" said Kira, quickly bending down and scooping Holly into his arms before sprinting off with Miriallia.

Ochika watched from the doorway of the ward, wringing her hands in desperation. The foster mother hoped that her only wish, of Cagalli getting better and being able to be with Athrun, would become reality soon enough.

_A/N Ok, that's another chapter uploaded! I think most of you should recognise this song, it's "There Can Be Miracles" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. It was the theme song for the Dreamworks cartoon, "The Prince Of Egypt". Pretty obvious, eh? Anyway, pls review! _


	15. Race Against Time

Chapter 15 Race Against Time

_A/N Sad to say, this is the last chapter, I really hope most of you enjoyed this fanfic! Will Kira and Milly be able to get the needed information? Will Cagalli pull through? Will Athrun be able to brace up and stand up for what he believes in? _

"What the hell!" screeched Miriallia desperately, banging against teh company gates when she realised the company was closed for the rest of the week.

"Is anyone in there? Open up!" yelled Kira loudly, searching around for any company officials or employees.

"This is hopeless! What are we going to do now? The freakin' company's closed due to Athrun and Mia's wedding preparations!" exclaiemd Mia throwing her hands into the air and sinking down against the gate.

"Good thing I came up with Plan B," said Kira, looking down at Miriallia, who looked absolutely exhausted from all the running around.

"Come on, tell me!" said Miriallia, looking up at the brunette boy sternly.

"They're getting married tomorrow, and this town is rather small, and there's only one church here. That's the church of St. Anne. This may be risky and intrusive, we'll just have to get our way through force." explained Kira firmly.

"You're not saying that, while they're in church conducting the ceremony, we're just going to storm in there and drag Athrun out, are you? It's dangerous, and the chances of success are slimmer than a cross-section of a strand of hair!" exclaiemd Miriallia frnatically, standing up and dusting the back of her skirt.

"It's not that hopless, Mirre. But the chances of success are slim, but no matter what, this is for Cagalli." said Kira nodding, and looking determinedly at Miriallia.

Holly barked, as though agreeing with their terms as well.

"Now, we go back to the hospital and say nothing about this to Cagalli. We'll just tell our little plan to Ochika." said Kira, getting back into the driver's seat and driving the trio back to the hospital.

The sun was setting beneath the horizon by the time they got back. "So, how did it go?" asked Ochika, coming out of the ward to meet Miriallia, Kira, and of course, not forgetting, Holly.

Miriallia shook her head sadly, "The company was closed, and it seems like all hope is lost. But Kira does have a plan," she replied, perking up a little.

Ochika turned to the young brunette doctor, feeling hopeful.

Kira took a deep breath and started to explain. "Athrun and Mia are getting married tomorrow, and what I plan to do is to interrupt the marriage ceremony." he said uneasily.

"Kira, I just thought of something that might contribute to our list of problems. How can we be sure that it's the church of St. Anne? They could've gone to another town to hold their marriage," said Miriallia knowingly.

"That's one of the risky parts, another thing, is that I plan to take Cagalli along." said Kira, looking through the glass window of the ward and at the blonde girl who was staring out of the window beside her.

"What? It might worsen her condition seeing the young man she loves marry another girl!" exclaiemd Miriallia loudly, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"It won't worsen her condition, looking at the state she's in. It might kill her on the spot. But my reason for bringing her is so that if Athrun sees her in such a stae, it might bring him back down to earth and return to Cagalli's side." explained Kira, wringing his hands behind his back.

"But Cagalli said that Mia already said that Athrun didn't love or care about her any longer," contradicted Ochika, staring sideways at the floor to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"How would you know that what Mia said was really from Athrun's mouth? She could just have said that to get rid of cagalli for good, and for all we know Athrun might still love Cagalli deeply." said Miriallia knowingly.

"Why don't we just have a good rest for the meantime, and just carry out the plan tomorrow. We will only get answers on the day itself," said Kira wisely.

"I think I'll keep Cagalli company through the night, rest assured I won't let slip our plan," said Miriallia following Ochika into the ward while Kira returned to the staff room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athrun, you look so handsome in that tuxedo!" squealed Mia hugging Athrun from behind.

"Mia, if you really love me, then let me go back to Cagalli," said Athrun softly, staring at the pink-headed girl through her reflection in the mirror.

"Athrun, don't bring that up again. If I can love you, why can't you love me?" asked Mia softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love can't be forced, Mia," sighed Athrun, moving away from his wife-to-be.

"I don't care, I'm happy so long as you're with me," said Mia, kissing him gently on the cheek before twirling around in the wedding dress, like a ballerina.

Athrun just felt frustrated tears come to his eyes as he thought of the blonde girl. Ever sicne he had left her, she had lost her usual determined and strong-willed character.

Everything she had once been, had been vanquished completely. It was utterly hopeless now, he was getting married the very next day, and there was nothing he could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on! Let's get moving," said a handmaiden, helping Mia into the car.

Patrick shoved Athrun into the front seat before joining him in the driver's. "You'd better stop thinking about that girl, and put on a euphoric expression. Don't disgrace me in front of everyone," snarled the senior Zala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli got out of bed, wondering where they were about to go. They hadn't brought her anywhere since she was hospitalised.

Cagalli hesitated before entering Kira's car, "Don't worry, there aren't any bombs in here," said Miriallia helping Cagalli into the back seat.

"Where're we going?" questioned Cagalli, looking from Ochika, to Kira and then to Miriallia.

"You'll soon find out, honey," replied Ochika, rubbing her fingers against the back of Cagalli's hand.

There was silence in the car as Kira drove them to their destination as planned.

"Don't lie to me already, this is the way to the church, isn't it?" asked Cagalli, tears welling up in her eyes. "I heard you and Miriallia talking last night, while I was supposedly asleep."

"Cagalli, we're doing this for you," said Ochika, worriedly.

"I don't want to see Athrun at all, it's already painful enough knowing he doesn't give a damn about me. So what for bring me there?" screamed Cagalli breaking into a fit of sobs.

"Cagalli, you need to stay strong," urged Kira, seeing that the church was just up ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you, Mia Campbell, take Athrun Zala as your husband?" asked the priest, waiting for a reply from Mia.

"I do," replied Mia, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Do you, Athrun Zala, take Mia Campbell as your wife?" asked the priest, turning to Athrun and waiting for a reply.

"I-" but before he could complete his reply, the church doors flew open.

Realising who it was, Mia quickly grabbed Athrun and kissed him, diverting his attention from the entrance of the church.

Cagalli who was standing about 2 metres behind Kira, Miriallia and her mother, could see right into the church.

The blonde girl closed her eyes, as she felt tears leak silently out. The jets of pain, now becoming everlasting.

Slowly, everything became pitch black, as she felt her entire frame hit the waters of the pond behind her.

"I will always love you, Athrun," Cagalli thought to herself, before she exhaled for the very last time.

Realising the blonde girl had just collapsed into the pond, Kira dived in on instinct to retreive her.

"Athrun Zala, I may not know you, and you may not know me, but I know that Cagalli loves you very much! I don't understand, I don't understand at all, why you left her? She has changed so much ever since then. Cagalli has suffered day and night, wishing you would come back to her. Every night, she lay on the hospital bed in the ward, wanting some one to take hold of her in their arms, and tell her they still cared!" but at that moment, Ochika fell to her kneeson the carpet grass, leaving the rest of her words to Miriallia.

"Every night,we would cover Cagalli with many blankets, but to no avail, she still shivered and shook. It seemed as though only YOU could keep her warm. Even as she slept her eyes still emitted tears. She dreamt of you, she could do nothing but think of you! She even refused to eat or drink anything, until we had to force it down her throat! But she threw up anyhow. Cagalli would awaken every time the ward door clicked open, hoping it would be you, but no, it was never you, only people who came to visit other patients! I don't believe that you don't love her, and I don't believe what Miss Campbell told her! Search your heart and reflect, after all she's done, is this how you repay her?" asked Miriallia, tears falling from her own eyes as she watched her former boss stand there in the aisle of the church, unsure of what to do next.

Even some of the church people were moved and were in tears themselves. Gathering all his courage, Athrun broke free from Mia grasp and sprinted out of the church entrance.

Kira had just managed to haul Cagalli out of the pond, and was trying desperately to revive her. Holly was licking Cagalli's face, hoping her owner would respond.

Athrun fell and skidded on his knees to where Cagalli lay lifeless. "I'm so sorry, Cagalli. I'm really very sorry. Wake up, the least you can do is to wake up. You don't have to forgive me, just... wake... up," pleaded Athrun taking hold of Cagalli's hand and putting it to his cheek, his eyes blurred by his tears.

_In a perfect world_

_You will never know_

_You may never dream_

_To face the world alone_

_I can have a home_

_Or create my own_

_I may not be brave_

_Or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know _

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow will come true_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Just when Athrun was about to lose all hope, Cagalli spluttered and coughed, expelling all the water from her lungs, and gasping for air, as her eyes fluttered open.

The moment Athrun's gaze met hers, he embraced her tightly, and closed his eyes as their lips met in a deep kiss.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realised_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

_If only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel _

_With you_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow will come true_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_A/N WAAAAAAAH! Oh goodness, I cried writing the ending of this chapter, maybe that's what took me extra long to finish it! I'm sure most of you know the song, it's also in one of my earlier chapters. I really thank those who supported me while writng this fanfic, and I might think of writing a sequel, but I've to come up with a plot first. And I'm currently working on another Athrun&Cagalli fanfic, and the plot for "A Second Generation", so wish me luck! Pls review! _


End file.
